The Green Effect
by Shaymi-san
Summary: Beast Boy made a new friend: Beast Girl! Who is this female changeling and will Raven be able to claim Beast Boy's love? BBRae and some BBBG Beast Boy and Beast Girl
1. Game and Pork

**The Green Effect**

Chapter 1: Game and Pork

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Finally, I'm going to beat you!" screamed Beast Boy, jamming the buttons on his control.

"You are so not going to beat me, you little grass stain!" shouted Cyborg. He quickly pushed the yellow button, which blew up Beast Boy's vehicle right before he got to the finish line. Cyborg then did a victory dance and poked Beast Boy's face, laughing.

"Dude! That was so not fair!" cried Beast Boy.

"Is too," laughed Cyborg.

"Is not!" retorted Beast Boy. They argued about it until they noticed Raven standing behind them with clenched fists of dark energy.

"Is there a problem here that I need to solve again?" said Raven in a voice that chilled both Beast Boy and Cyborg's (if he even has one) spine.

"Uh, nope! Nothing's wrong, we're just shouting congrats to each other!" They both replied. They wore angelic smiles and patted each other's back. Raven sighed in annoyance and left to her dark room. When they were sure she was gone, Cyborg left and started to cook ham for his lunch.

"MURDERER! CAN'T YOU GIVE THAT POOR PIG A CHANCE?" screamed Beast Boy. His face had turned chalk white when he heard sizzling noises and fainted on the couch. Cyborg whistled and laughed, and at the same time, Robin and Starfire entered the room.

"May we eat the cream of ice after?" asked Starfire. She gave Robin the puppy face which caused him to melt like butter.

"Sure Star," said Robin.

"Oh, joyous day!" said Starfire, and gave Robin an affectionate hug. Robin's face turned deep red which caused Beast Boy and Cyborg stifled laughs. They knew that if they laugh out loud, Robin would call Raven to beat them up mercifully (yes, he can be that mean.) "Oh, and I would like some yumness of mustard." Everyone (except Starfire and of course Raven, since she is not in the lounge) groaned. They all knew that Starfire is obsessed with mustard and uses it for a drink or to eat (sauce).

"I'm going," said Beast Boy. He got off the couch and headed to the door. Cyborg stared at his green friend and began to calculate the options Beast Boy have. One option hit his mind.

"Are you going to see Raven, Beast Boy?" asked Cyborg. Beast Boy stiffened for a second and turned to face his friends' curious faces.


	2. Stankball

Chapter 2: Stankball

"No, I am not," said Beast Boy. _Shit, how does he know? Is it that obvious?_ Beast Boy shuddered at that thought, and left the room. He entered his room, picked up a putrid scented ball of clothes, and left, heading straight to Raven's room.

*Knock! Knock!* The door opened and inch, revealing only a small part of Raven.

"What is it? I'm busy meditating." she growled.

"Want to play Ultimate Stankball?" asked Beast Boy.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I SAID NO!" she thundered. Four red slits appeared and three light bulbs blew up. Beast Boy slowly backed away and ran to his room like there was no tomorrow (if he did stand there instead of running, there might've been no tomorrow).

"Sheesh. Hmm, let's see. Cyborg killed me on _Dead Racers IV_, Robin's on a date with Starfire, and Raven is in a killing mood. If only Terra was still ali-"Beast Boy stopped, his heart broken once again as he imagined his lost friend. "If only Terra was still alive, I wouldn't be this lonely." he finished. He leaped on his bed and sighed, recollecting memories of them together before the incident with Beast Boy having to find out that Terra was betraying him and his friends. Trying his best to keep his moods up he said, " Well, I can always take a brisk walk around the city. That should be ok." He ran to his drawer and took out a blue jean and a black t-shirt that says "I met your girlfriend and she is hot." After he finished changing, he exited his room, only to bump into Raven.

"Why did you change your clothes?" she asked. Of all the other titans, Beast Boy is the one who never changes clothes.

"I, uh, wanted to go for a walk." He replied. He walked away, leaving Raven in the halls muttering something.


	3. The Unimaginable Thing

Chapter 3: The Unimaginable Thing

Beast Boy wandered around the city, hoping to find something he can do. Instead of finding something familiar, he found a-

"OMG! A FALLING WHATCHAMACALIT!" screamed Beast Boy. He quickly morphed into a cheetah and jumped over crashed cars and trees._ It seems that the thing or whatever landed in the alley between the pizza parlor and the video game store._ He looked in and coughed due to a lot of dust. When he was halfway down the alley, his cheek met a flying fist. Beast Boy quickly recovered and dodged a few more fists. He soon caught a fist and got a good look at it before the other fist flew forward. Odd, the fist is gray and black. _Actually, it's more like a glove, similar to mine. Weird. _Beast Boy impatiently ran into the clouds of dust and grabbed the person. They both fell to the floor.

"Ow! Hey!" a voice cried out. The cloud soon cleared and Beast Boy found himself on top of a…girl? _So_ uncalled for, Beast Boy thought. He stared at the young teen, which creeped her out. She looks like himself, only female version. Her emerald hair looks exactly like Princess Zelda's, has the same shirt like his but her shirt was so short it showed her mid-section (the belly). Also, it's a short sleeved (t-shirt like) and she wore the same belt with a purple skirt and black, slim leggings. _Heck her shoes are the same like mine, only the fact that they are smaller._ He noticed the position he was in and jumped off, blushing.

"Heh, sorry about that," Beast boy mumbled, looking away to avoid eye contact. _Damn, she's cute._ He peered over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of her shock before she resumed being angry again.

The young green female glared at him for a few moments before softening her mood. "Are you… a cruel person? Or are you friendly?" Moments passed and she shrank back further into the shadows for each passing minute.

"Do I look like an unfriendly person to you?" Beast Boy asked, holding out his hand. The girl stared at his hand making decisions, and grabbed it, yanking herself up. She patted down her clothes, getting rid of the dust and dirt particles.

"No, not really." She looked into his deep emerald eyes and felt as if she was venturing in heaven. _What the heck? Am really I falling for this…this…stranger? God, I only met him like a few moments ago. _

Beast Boy noticed that she wandered into space, so he waved his hand in front of her trance-like face. "Hello? Earth calling– what's your name?"

The young girl blinked and replied, "Um, Beast Girl. Yours?"

Beast Boy gaped at her, dumbfounded. _Shit, she looks like me (except she is a female version of course) and we both have similar names._ "It's um, B-Beast…Boy," he stammered, looking at his shoes.

"No way, your name is like mine!" Beast Boy looked up and saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. _Wait, what? Hope? Hope for what? _He snapped out of his thoughts and lead Beast Girl to the titans tower, wondering what games both of them can play.


	4. Team Beast vs Team Cybin

Chapter 4: Team Beast vs. Team Cybin

It took Beast Boy and Beast Girl a few moments before they reached their destination (oh no, now I sound like a GPS!) When they arrived to the front door, Beast Boy noticed Beast Girl cowering behind his back.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen," he assured her. Her trembling stopped and gazed at his grinning face. Before Beast Boy's hand reached the door, it opened, revealing an angry Cyborg. Both Beast Boy and Girl's heart skipped a few beats, and Cyborg swore that Beast Boy jumped about three feet in the air.

"Dude! Where were you? I had to wait for an hour for your return!" he stormed. But before Beast Boy could reply, Cyborg pushed his head down and stared at Beast Girl, who was behind Beast Boy the whole time. "What the h-"

"Dude, meet Beast Girl. Beast Girl, meet Cyborg. Cyborg, Beast Girl. Beast Girl, Cyborg. Cy-"

"I get the point already," said Cyborg, in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Cyborg rolled his eyes as he led Beast Girl to the lounge where Robin, Starfire, and Raven hung out. When the door opened, Robin and Starfire turned to look and Raven continued reading.

"People, I'd like you to meet-" Cyborg started.

"BEAST BOY! Oh my, you've changed and look so… feminine," Starfire said, giving Beast Girl a bone-crushing hug. Beast Girl struggled to get air, but Starfire's hug locked her in place.

"Uh, Star? I'm over here," whispered Beast Boy, standing next to her. Starfire looked to her right and immediately released Beast Girl from her hug. Everyone (including Raven) stared at both Beast Boy and Beast Girl. A moment of silence passed. Then, Cyborg and Robin grinned.

"New _girlfriend_, Beast Boy?" they both teased. Raven glared at them, but they didn't take notice. Laughing, Cyborg and Robin gave each other high fives. Both Beast Boy and Beast Girl stood there, blushing hard.

Without warning, Beast Girl slapped both of their faces, leaving a red hand print (a dent for Cyborg) on their left cheek. The pained look on their faces sent Beast Boy into hysterics. Raven only gave a tiny smile. It has been awhile since there was payback for Cyborg and Robin's deeds.

"That...was...hilarious!" chortled Beast Boy. Beast Girl looked at him and smiled. Raven saw Beast Girl's expression and immediately despised her.

'_Ooh, you're jealous_,' laughed Happy.

'Shut up, Happy.'

'_Hey, she has a point, we all know that you're in love with Beast Boy_,' said Knowledge, in a knowing tone. '_Besides, she's not as bad as Terra._'

'Say that name once more and you'll regret it.'

'_Come on! Just get up and kill that bitch before she breaks his heart too!_' said Rage, in a demonic voice.

'Hey, I noticed that you guys aren't strong as usual today.'

'_I see that you have noticed our changes today. Remembered what happened during meditation?_' asked Knowledge.

'No, I don't.'

'_Well, Rage escaped, tried to kill us all, we kicked her butt, there was an explosion, half of our powers were gone, and in short, you were split in half._' answered Brave, in a heroic tone. '_We don't know where or what happened to the other half, though_.'

'_For now, Raven, your powers are half of your usual due to this dramatic change_,' replied Knowledge.

'_You know what I hear, people? Blah blah blah, whatever, split_,' said Rude. One of Raven's emotion (highly chance of it to be Knowledge) strangled Rude for a few minutes.

'You are not helping, guys.'

'_Main goal. Find your other half and claim it_,' said Wisdom.

'How am I supposed to find it?'

'_Simple. You check the suspect to see if he or she has-_'

"RAVEN!" Raven jumped up and smashed her head against something hard. When she looked up, she noticed Starfire holding a metal tray and was wearing a blue and red shirt that says " Team Cybin rules and Team Beast drools."

"That insult is way low," said Raven, rubbing her head.

"Hey Rae! Wanna wear one?" Beast Boy asked, holding out a shirt that says "Team Cybin is insufferable, therefore, join Team Beast."

"Who knew that your microscopic brain can think of such word as 'insufferable'," Raven commented.

"Hey, my brain isn't that tiny!"

"Compared to everyone here, it is."

"Are you going to wear it or not?"

"Fine, only because I want to get revenge on Robin and Cyborg." Raven grabbed the black and purple shirt and yanked it on. "And what's with the teams?"

"We're having few competitions," said Beast Boy.

"Enlight me," said Raven, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Video games, pie eating, race, volleyball, and last, pair telling."

"FRIENDS! THE COMPETITION OF GAME VIDEOS SHALL NOW COMMENCE!" Starfire announced. The first round was Beast Boy vs. Cyborg and Beast Girl vs. Robin. Obviously, Cyborg defeated Beast Boy and Beast Girl defeated Robin. Then, the championship started. "AND THE WINNER IS...BEAST GIRL! THEREFORE TEAM BEAST WON!"

Cyborg bursted into tears as his champion rank moved from him to Beast Girl. Hours passed and the score was 2-2.

"FRIENDS! THE TELLING OF PAIRS SHALL START!" shouted Starfire. Then she used her starbolts as pom poms, which cause everyone to anime sweat dropped. (The order of the people is: Beast Boy, Cyborg, Beast Girl, and Robin.)

"Inuyasha and Kagome!"

"Tohru and Yuki!"

"Tohru and Kyo!"

"Barbie and Ken!" Everyone stopped and glared at Robin.

"Er... Mordecai and Margaret!"

"Rigby and Eileen!"

"Timmy and Trixie!"

"Barney and me!" Again, people glared at Robin.

"Jimmy and Cindy!"

"Naruto and Sakura!"

"Chihiro and Haku!"

"Tinkerbell and Terence!"

"Robin, what on earth have you been watching?" Raven asked.

"Moving on! Kirby and Tiff!"

"Well, that would work. Spongebob and Sandy!"

"Garfield and lasagna!" Beast Boy blushed shyly.

"ELMO AND ZOE!"

"Robin, your mind is screwed. Pick something that isn't for babies!" shouted Raven.

"Uh, then I have nothing," stated Robin.

"THEREFORE THE WINNING TEAM IS... TEAM BEAST!" shouted Starfire happily. "AND THAT MEANS THEY CAN TELL YOU YOUR FUTURE EVENT!"

"Umm, Star, it's a dare, not a future event," corrected Beast Girl.

"RIGHT. A DARE IT SHALL BE!" Beast Boy and Beast Girl started to make their plans secretly. At last, they made an announcement.

"Robin, you are to date with Starfire, tell her how you feel about her, eat her cooking everyday for one month, and..." Beast Boy grinned from ear to ear,"you will sleep with her in the _same bed _for a month." Robin nearly fainted at the last dare.

"Cyborg, you are to date with _Jinx_ ,tell her that you truly love her, and to never leave her side..." Beast Girl's eyes twinkled with delight,"even if she has to go to bathroom or to shower." Cyborg did a double take and tripped on Silkie.

Raven grinned. That's exactly what she had in mind about Cyborg. _She isn't half bad, actually._

'_She's deceiving you! She's trying to manipulate your mind! Get up, Raven, and kill that bitch before she betrays us!_' hissed Rage, rattling her chains.

'Shut up, Rage.' But a second thought came in Raven's mind. _What if Beast Girl is a double crosser like Terra? How will Beast Boy handle such pressure?_ Raven's eyes grew wider. _What if...she's a spy sent by** Trigon**?_


	5. Enter Beast Girl's Mind

Chapter 5: Enter Beast Girl's Mind

It's 10 p.m. Everyone but Raven slept soundly. Every time Raven tries to sleep, countless of nightmares hit her. Raven got up, heart pounding against her rib cage. _There must be a way to stop myself from believing horrible things about Beast Girl._

'_How about you enter her mind?_' giggled Happy.

'I thought I'd never say this, but that's a genius idea, Happy.'

'_Yay!_' Happy's fists punched the air.

Raven exited, and entered Beast Boy's room (Beast Girl was chosen to stay in that room since she was discovered to be like Beast Boy. Sloppy, lame jokes, lazy, and a tofu fanatic.) On the lower bunk laid Beast Girl, huddled up with a sewer smelling sock. _Yup, those two are definitely alike. _Raven crept up to Beast Girl, held her hand over her head, and chanted, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos."

A portal opened and Raven's soulself entered, into the abyss.

After the harsh landing, Raven got up and was greeted by a yellow Beast Girl (the clothes are yellow and black.)

"Hello, Raven."

"Knowledge, I presume." Knowledge chuckled.

"You got that right." said Knowledge.

"Question, are you a double crosser? A spy for Trigon?"

"No, and definitely no. I hate that bastard anyways." Raven searched Knowledge's eyes for any hints of lies. Apparently, there were none.

"Hee hee! I know, right?" Raven spun around to see a pink and black Beast Girl.

"He is scary though," said Timid.

"Aw hell, he's cute!" roared Rage.

"No. I think Beast Boy is cute. Handsome." said Love, dreamily. Soon, more emotions came and bickered about Beast Boy. There were some inappropriate words that made Raven blush deep red.

"EVERYONE!" hollered Knowledge. Everyone shushed down, even Rage, who was still grumbling softly. "Let's just say that Beast Boy is sexy, ok? Leave it at that."

Soon, all the emotions left except for Love and Knowledge.

"I'm so sorry. We always argue over Beast Boy." said Knowledge, apologetically.

"It's ok."

"The exit is just over there," Knowledge pointed.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Raven quickly glanced at Love, who was still in her dreamy state. Shaking her head, Raven exited out of the portal and back to reality. Without making a sound, Raven teleported to her room and slept. With a smile.


	6. Tofu Mania

Chapter 6: Tofu Mania

Everyone woke up early, feeling awkward. Beast Boy and Beast Girl shares the same room, Robin woke up finding Starfire next to him with Silkie on his crotch, Cyborg was with heart eyes Jinx the whole time, and Raven woke up...happy. Cyborg was the first to notice that something very important in the refrigerator has gone missing.

"What happened to the bacon?" screamed Cyborg. He whimpered as he scattered tofu products everywhere. "My nightmare has come true!"

"Stop whining, carnivore." said Beast Girl, in a flat tone.

"But where's my-"

"I...threw it out." Cyborg turned white, screamed, and ran straight to his room, flailing his arms.

"Ha. It's tofu day, so don't expect meat. Just tofu, soy milk, a-"Beast Boy started.

"And lots of healthy fruits," said Beast Girl, grinning. Beast Boy smiled at her and Raven felt a stab of jealousy. Starfire smiled when they said that she can still have her mustard, and Robin pounded his head on the table repeatedly. People these days are turning into carnivores, like Cyborg. Speaking of which, Jinx snuck some meat into Cyborg's room so that he could stop bawling. Unfortunately for him, Beast Boy caught her and threw away the meat.

"Dude, you do realize that you were eating poor, innocent animals, right?" asked Beast Boy. Cyborg shrugged, still moping. Beast Boy sighed, rolled his lush green eyes, and left. He saw Raven, walking back to her room, muttering something about tofu and mania. Beast Boy grinned. Tofu Mania, perfect name for this day! He ran to the lounge and cooked some tofu bacon and eggs. The only people who were happy are Starfire, Beast Boy, and Beast Girl. After they finished eating, they both decided to watch a horror movie. A few minutes passed and Beast Girl was already clutching Beast Boy's chest , shivering as gory images showed.

Meanwhile, in Raven's room, a book gently laid on Raven's lap began to glow.

"Perfect. Now I can find my other half." said Raven. Chanting foreign languages, Raven created an amethyst colored ball. "Show me where my other half is." she commanded. A few images showed and with a gasp, Raven dropped to ball with a deafening crash and a few tinkles. She now knew who her other half is. Beast Girl.


	7. Beach Massacre

Chapter 7: Beach Massacre

"VACATIO-"

"Beast Boy, we're just going to the beach," stated Robin.

"Dude! You just ruined my mood!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Well people, let's change." Cyborg ran to his room, Jinx skipped to the bathroom, Raven teleported to her room, Robin and Starfire walked to their rooms, and Beast Boy ended up in the same room as Beast Girl.

"If you look at me, Beast Boy, I swear I'll call you a pervert for the rest of you life," warned Beast Girl.

"Okay, okay, I know," said Beast Boy. Beast Girl then turned around and started to change. At first, Beast Boy kept his back facing Beast Girl, but then an irresistible feeling urged him to look at her. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed Beast Girl removing her_ bra _(her back was facing him, people). _Shit! I'm not a pervert I'm not a pervert I'm not a pervert I'm not a-_

"Beast Boy, are you ok?" Beast Boy turned around and gaped. Beast Girl wore a purple V top that revealed almost half of her chest and a tight purple bikini. "Hello? Earth calling Beast Boy? You there?" Beast girl followed his eyes to what he's looking at and blushed madly. "Are you going to change or not?" Beast Boy blinked.

"Oh, uh, yeah!" he said and quickly pushed her lightly out the door to change. A few moments later, he came out wearing purple shorts. "I guess we're obsessed with the color purple, huh?"

"Yeah, you can say that." Beast Boy grinned and walked Beast Girl to the lounge where to others were waiting. As they entered the den, many thoughts bombed the atmosphere.

ROBIN'S THOUGHT:

_Stop gawking at Starfire stop gawking at Starfire stop gawking at- whoa! Beast Girl is hot! No, no, Robin you like Starfire, not Beast Girl. Starfire, not Beast Girl..._

CYBORG'S THOUGHT:

_Not bad, Beast Girl. You've impressed Bird Boy here..._

RAVEN'S THOUGHT:

_Great, now I've just discovered that my other half is a prostitute..._

STARFIRE'S THOUGHT:

_Mustard, mustard, mustard..._

JINX'S THOUGHT:

_Technically, Cyborg didn't change. He just wanted to recharge, that's all..._

"BEACH TIME, PEOPLE!" Beast Boy shouted. Everyone scrambled around to gather a few items, dumped them in the T-car's trunk, and left. A few hours later, they arrived to the beach. Everyone has their separate towels and beverages. Although they were having a fun time, putting on sunscreen was way embarrassing since the boys helped the girls rub their back (they can't reach it) and vice versa. Before Beast Girl had a chance to help Beast Boy put sunscreen on his back, he morphed into a dog and ran to the water. He morphed back into a human, made antlers out of hands, stuck out his tongue and said,"Nyah nyah, can't get the sunscreen on me!"

"Time for war," Beast Girl said, and pulled out a paintball gun (loaded with sunscreen) from who-knows-where.

_Shit, I'm screwed. _Beast Boy evaded most shots, but on the eighteenth shot, he got hit on the back with a loud SPLAT! He fell down face first into the murky depths. He didn't surface for a few moments, and people were starting to worry. Raven was about to murder her until an emerald green sea turtle appeared and morphed into a human.

"Ha! You should see the looks on your faces! It's completely priceless!" laughed Beast Boy. Before he got the chance to make a run for it, Raven snatched Beast Girl's paintball gun and shot his chest. "Ow! That hurts worse than my back you know!"

Raven chuckled and gave the gun to Starfire. Big mistake. Starfire inspected the gun with great interest, turn to her friends with an evil grin, and started to shoot aimlessly. Everyone took cover under the table, in hopes that she wouldn't accidentally shoot them.

"You had to give to Star, didn't you, Raven," said Beast Boy.

"She was standing right next to me, idiot." replied Raven, rolling her amethyst eyes.

"Say, Beast Girl, how much sunscreen did you put in there?" asked Robin, huddled near the pole of an umbrella.

"I, uh, completely filled it." she said, with the I'm-so-sorry grin on her face.

"No problem. We can stay here and share secrets while we wait for the ammos to run out." said Beast Boy, grinning. "Besides, I'm in between two cute chicks." Raven and Beast Girl blushed furiously.

"So, what's your secret, Raven?" asked Beast Boy.


	8. Secrets of Love

Chapter 8: Secrets of Love

"Beast Boy, you already know my secrets," answered Raven, in a flat voice.

"Fine." Then, all of their attention turned to Beast Girl.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" asked Beast Girl, puzzled. Then the reason hit her like a speeding truck. "You guys want to know my secret? Sorry, but that's my privacy."

"_Our_ privacy," muttered Raven.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Beast Girl gave Raven an odd look and resumed chatting with Beast Boy. _Should I tell my friends that Beast Girl is my other_ half?

'_Even if you don't, you know that you'll have to tell them when the time comes,_' said Knowledge.

'Must you interrupt my thoughts again?'

'_You know, Beast Boy is damn hot in those swimming trunks. He's so romantic, you know? I just love hearing him speak French,_' sighed Love.

'Even though his accent is horrible?'

'_Yeah._'

'_Hah! The only words he can pronounce right is bonjour, j'ai, and stupid,_' snickered Rage.

'Shut. The. Hell. Up. Rage.' Rage clamped her mouth, but her four red slits burned with anger.

"Hello? Raven, you still there?" Raven blinked and noticed Beast Boy waving his gloved hand in front of her face. He smiled when he saw her glaring at him. "Yup, you're still here."

Suddenly, Beast Girl shouted, "Look! The gun ran out of ammos!" Everyone turned their gazes to Starfire and noticed her confused face as she pulls the trigger.

"Looks like the Boston Massacre ended," Beast Boy joked.

"First off, we're in Jump City. Second, when did you learn that?" asked Raven, crossing her arms.

"Hey, I learned history you know!" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Who shot the Americans?"

Beast Boy gave a confident look and proudly said, "The Russians!" Everyone stared at Beast Boy as if he's the number one idiot on the planet.

"Lemme guess, you learned it from the cereal box again?" asked Raven, in a monotonic voice.

"What's your point?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Enough talking, let's get the gun and head back to the tower." said Cyborg.

On the way back, thoughts exploded Raven's mind.

'_Does Beast Boy love Beast Girl more than us?_" cried Timid.

'_I say we get up and tell him that we love him in front of their faces!_" yelled Brave.

'_I'd say we kill Beast Girl and force Beast Boy to love us,_" deadpanned Rage.

'_Aww, you're being harsh, Rage. Let's spend more time with Beast Boy!_" shouted Happy.

'_Does that mean we have to follow him everywhere? Like, the bathroom and bed-_" asked Timid.

"_Ooh, somebody has dirty thoughts!_" laughed Happy.

_*Burp*_ replied Rude.

'How about this? Fucking. Shut. Up. All. Of. You.'

Love sighed. '_I can't help but fall deeply in love with that cute changeling. He's so cute I just want to hug him, kiss him, and grab his-_'

Raven's eyes widened and blushed deep red when Love said the next word. _Shit! Love said a rated M word!_

All of Raven's emoticlones froze and stared at Love.

'_Odd girl. She has one heck of a mind of a perverted teen._' thought Knowledge.

Finally, the Titans arrived at their tower. Raven glanced at Beast Boy. He was heading to his room. At first, Raven followed him and dared to not say anything. Unfortunately, Love soon took over her mind.

"Beast Boy I love you-" Raven gasped and quickly covered her mouth. Beast Boy turned around with a shocked expression on his face. _Oh god. His face looks like a deer in the headlights. _As Raven turned to run away, a muscular green arm grabbed her pale arm.


	9. Is It Love?

Chapter 9: Is It Love?

Beast Boy stared into her amethyst eyes and vice versa. Then he took a deep breath and asked in a shaking voice, "Um, Rae? Did you say what I think you just said?" Raven blinked and looked down at the cold, unforgiving concrete floor. Immediately, Beast Boy smiled and hugged Raven, tears of joy streaming from his eyes. Raven's eyes widened as she replayed the whole scene. Tears? A smile? Hug?

"Raven, you have_ no idea_ how long I've been waiting for you to say that." he sniffed. A sudden flash of light blinded them.

"AWW, THIS IS SWEEEEEEEET! A LIVE FOOTAGE OF RAVEN + BEAST BOY = LOOOOOOVE! I GOTTA SHOW THIS TO EVERYONE!" shouted Cyborg, happily. Raven and Beast Boy quickly turned white. Showing it to one person is bad enough. But showing it to the whole team? Before Cyborg reacted, Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and grabbed Cyborg's arm. Raven stomped up to Cyborg and RIPPED out the memory. Cyborg winced in pain. "Aww, man, you could've just taken it out instead."

Raven rolled her eyes. "That wouldn't teach you a lesson though." Beast Boy morphed back into a human and grinned._ God, Raven's so cute when she acts like an angelic devil. _When Raven noticed Beast Boy grinning at her, she blushed. Before she got the chance to hide her blush with her hood, Beast Boy stopped her with four heart-stopping words.

"I love you too." Raven stuttered at this. _Really? Beast Boy truly loves her? An odd feeling if you ask me._

'_Quit stuttering Raven, you're making a fool out of yourself. Of course he loves you! If he doesn't, we would know. Remember those times when he wiggles his eyebrows at you, tries to make you laugh, and saves your butt for I-have-no-idea-how-many times? He was practically flirting with you! I bet you a million dollars that he was hanging out with Beast Girl just to make you jealous. Unless..._' Knowledge paused and smiled. '_Unless... he's in love with both of you! This is perfect!_'

PERFECT? Raven's mind nearly exploded at that thought.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN PERFECT? THIS IS A LOVE TRIANGLE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!'

'_I see that you do not understand the whole concept here. Beast Girl is the other half of you, and I mean half of your personality. If he's in love with you two, then he 100% loves you as a whole!_' It only took a few moments for Raven to put the facts together.

'You know what, Knowledge? You are the smartest bitch ever.'

'_Thanks, I guess..._'

'Say, when I expressed emotions, why didn't anything blow up?'

'_Since you were split in half, the curse broke apart._'

"Rae, you in space again."

"Huh?" Raven snapped her attention to Beast Boy and gave him one of her rare, delicate smiles. "Yeah, I was." Then she remembered something. "Where's Cyborg?"

Beast Boy shrugged and said, "I let him go and he ran away as if an axe murderer or a creepy homosexual guy was tailing him."

Raven chuckled and hugged Beast Boy. She inhaled his scent of laundry detergent (yes, he cleaned his clothes for the first time), snuggled closer, and sighed. At first Beast Boy thought he was dead, but then he wrapped his arms around her small waist. He felt her stiffen for a second, then soften. They both held on to each other for a few moments. Beast Boy then removed his hands away from her waist. Raven felt heart broken for a second until Beast Boy lifted her chin and kissed her. Raven was surprised. She soon got used to the new feeling and deepened the kiss. Her tongue moved around his, leaving no spaces unexplored. They continued until they heard a small gasp. Turning around, they noticed Starfire and Robin, both with shocked and surprised faces.


	10. War of Songs

Chapter 10: War of Songs

"Friends...are you doing the 'making out'?" asked Starfire.

"NO!" Starfire and Robin jumped at Raven and Beast Boy's outburst. The couple looked at each other and backed away. Beast Boy sighed and said, "What are you doing here, Robin?"

Robin grinned. "I was going to propose a challenge to you, Beast Boy."

"What challenge?"

"War of songs. But I bet that you couldn't sing ABC properly, so you'll do horrible." Raven's eyebrow raised and she saw Beast Boy trembling.

"Dude. You're so on! I'll beat your sorry ass on this!" Robin smiled and left.

"Winner will make suggestions." Starfire glanced behind her shoulders and noticed Beast Boy humming. Then, not wanting to cause an more mishaps, she left, following Robin.

"Beast Boy, are you sure about this?" asked Raven, concern in her voice.

"I can't lose to Bird Boy." Raven sighed and left to her room. A few moments later of meditating, Starfire came bursting in her room.

"Friend Raven! The songs of war starts!" she panted. Raven got up and left with Starfire trailing her. When she entered the lounge, Raven's Eyes widened in surprise. The room looks like a karaoke palace! Big speakers lined up, a microphone standing, and- WHERE'S THE COUCH?

"Hey Rae." Raven turned around and nearly fainted. _WHY IS HE WEARING A GODDAMN SUIT?_ He smiled, making him look so...handsome.

"Yo, BB! What song are you gonna sing?" yelled Cyborg. Beast Boy turned, finding Cyborg grinning with a video recorder. Beast Boy soon became nervous.

"Beast Boy, hope you beat that Bird Brain!" shouted Beast Girl. She gave an angelic smile that made Beast Boy's legs turn to jelly. Raven chose to ignore this, but scowled.

"Beast Boy, come here." said Robin. Beast Boy trudged to their suited leader. "So, let's start and see who loses. Most likely you I bet." Raven seethed, trying to resist the urge to smack their pea-brained, so-called leader. Oddly, Beast Boy shrugged.

"ROBIN, YOU'RE FIRST!" yelled Cyborg. Robin nervously got up the stage (they replaced the couch with a stage) and looked at Starfire's warm encouraging smile.

"Well, my song is-"

"Robin, before you start, tell me. Is it a baby song?" asked Raven.

"Umm...no. My song is called, I Can't Decide."

"Joy." Robin fumbled with the mic for a minute, and sang.

_It's not... easy having yourself a good time,_

_Greasing up those bets and betters,_

_Watching out they don't four letter,_

_Fuck and kiss you both at the same time,_ (Starfire's eyes widened)

_Smells like something I've forgotten,_

_Curled up, died and now it's rotten,_

_I'm not a gangster tonight,_

_Don't wanna be a bad guy,_

_I'm just a loner, baby,_

_And now you've got in my way,_

_...I can't decide, whether you should live or die,_

_Oh you'll probably go to heaven,_

_Please don't hang your head and cry,_

_No wonder why,_

_My heart feels dead inside,_

_It's cold and hard and petrified,_

_Lock the doors and close the blinds,_

_We're going for a ride,_

_It's a... bitch convincing people to like you,_

_If I stop now call me a quitter,_

_If lies were cats you'd be a litter,_

_Pleasing everyone isn't like you,_

_Dancing jigs until I'm crippled,_

_Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled,_

_I've got to hand it to you,_

_You played by all the same rules,_

_It takes the truth to fool me,_

_And now you've made me angry,_

_...I can't decide, whether you should live or die,_

_Oh you'll probably go to heaven,_

_Please don't hang your head and cry,_

_No wonder why,_

_My heart feels dead inside,_

_It's cold and hard and petrified,_

_Lock the doors and close the blinds,_

_We're going for a ride,_

_Oh I can throw you in the lake,_

_Or feed you poison birthday cake,_

_I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone,_

_Oh I can bury you alive,_

_But you might crawl out with a knife,_

_And kill me when I'm sleeping that's why,_

_...I can't decide, whether you should live or die,_

_Oh you'll probably go to heaven,_

_Please don't hang your head and cry,_

_No wonder why,_

_My heart feels dead inside,_

_It's cold and hard and petrified,_

_Lock the doors and close the blinds,_

_We're going for a ride._

When Robin finished, Starfire was at the brink of sobbing. _That bastard..._

"YO, BB! YOUR TURN!" Robin sat down next to Starfire with a smug grin on his face.

"Um, okay, well... my song is called All I've Ever Wanted." Beast Boy grinned sheepishly, looking at Raven and Beast Girl. But mostly on Raven. He took a deep breath and sang his song. _(word #x) = echo repeating._

_All I've ever wanted, _

_Was to see you smiling, (smiling 3x)_

_I know that I love you, _(Raven blushed madly and fidgeted in her seat)

_Oh baby why don't you see, (you see)_

_(intermission)_

_All I've ever wanted,_

_Was to see you smiling,_

__All I've ever wanted,__

__Was to make you mine,__

__I know that I love you, __

__Oh baby why don't you see,__

_That all I've ever wanted,_

_Was you and me,_

_All I've ever wanted,_

_Was to see you smiling,_

__All I've ever wanted,__

__Was to make you mine,__

__I know that I love you,__

__Oh baby why don't you see,__

_That all I've ever wanted,_

_Was you and me, (and me)_

_(intermission)_

_Jumping BB! _(Raven rolls her eyes)

_(intermission)_

_I'm so alone,_

_Here on my own,_

_And I'm waiting for you to call,_

_I want to be, _

_A part of you,_

_Think of all the things we could do,_

_And everyday,_

_You're in my head,_

_I want to have you in my bed, _(Raven's eyes widened and whole face turns red)

_You are the one,_

_You're in my eyes,_

_All I've ever wanted in my life,_

_All I've ever wanted,_

_Was to see you smiling,_

__All I've ever wanted,__

__Was to make you mine,__

__I know that I love you, __

__Oh baby why don't you see,__

_That all I've ever wanted,_

_Was you and me,_

_All I've ever wanted,_

_Was to see you smiling,_

__All I've ever wanted,__

__Was to make you mine,__

__I know that I love you, __

__Oh baby why don't you see,__

_That all I've ever wanted,_

_Was you and me, (and me)_

_(intermission)_

_ARE YOU READY?_

_(intermission)_

_All I've ever wanted,_

_Was to see you smiling,_

__All I've ever wanted,__

__Was to make you mine,__

__I know that I love you, __

__Oh baby why don't you see,__

_That all I've ever wanted,_

_Was you and me,_

_All I've ever wanted..._

Beast Boy ended his song with a huge grin. Raven was blushing so much she hid her face with her hood.

'Aww, how sweet of him,' said Happy.

'I feel so much better,' sniffed Timid. Unfortunately, when the tallies where counted, _Robin_ won.

"WHAT? HOW DID HE GET SO MUCH POINTS?" screamed Beast Boy. He has thirty points (most of them came from Raven) and Robin has forty five points.

"Well, when you guys were done, I kinda sent it to all titans..." said Cyborg, grinning sheepishly. Robin grinned and dragged Beast Boy away, his face etched a frown.

Two hours later...

"WHAT? YOU ARE GOING TO SEND ME TO HIGH SCHOOL? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" screamed Beast Boy.

"No, and I'm sorry to say this, but since we don't trust Beast Girl that much, we're sending her there too."

"If they're going, I'm coming with them." Robin turned around and faced Raven.

"Very well, your first day starts tomorrow."


	11. High School Horror

Chapter 11: High School Horror

"Lemme get this straight. Our High School's name is Draco High?"

"Yes Beast Boy, the name is corny. I get it." said Raven. She looked at her uniform, which doesn't look half bad. It's just a blue scale looking T-shirt with a 'D' engraved on the bottom right. Her black jeans were ordinary looking, but made from rare and expensive items. The only problem is her shoes. They look exactly like reshiram's feet. It's the same with Beast Boy. The only differences is that he's wearing the same uniform as Yuki's in Fruits Basket, with a 'D' engraved on it, a single white claw mark on each shoulder, and heel of his shoes are flat instead of pointed.

"Dude, that school is so obsessed with dragons. I bet that they have a banner that reads 'Welcome to the Medieval Age'."

"I know, right? But this uniform is my style." chirped Beast Girl. Both turned and gaped at what she was wearing. She wore a sleeveless, light purple top that has a strange butterfly wing shape on the chest, lilac silk gloves, a short skirt with a diamond shape at the front, a letter 'D' on the bottom left of the skirt, leggings and a pair of boots with reshiram's feet (heel is tipped) with an amethyst crystal for each boot (Note: All of these items are the color lilac). Of course, her mid section still shows. Raven was glad that Beast Boy wasn't gawking or else she might commit suicide.

"Hey! School's about to start, people!" yelled Cyborg. The trio rolled their eyes and got inside of the T-car. It seemed like forever, but they finally made it to Draco High. The school somewhat resembled Hogwarts in Harry Potter.

"This creepy school reminds me of Hairy Potty." said Beast Boy, staring at the school.

"It's _Harry Potter_, idiot." said Raven.

"Whatever."

They entered the eerie domain only to find hundreds of students running around. The trio soon decided to stick together so that they won't get lost in the bustling crowd. Raven soon caught a dark haired kid with grey eyes staring at her. Somehow, his gaze frightened her.

"Well, now what?" asked Beast Boy.

"How about reading our schedules?" replied Beast Girl.

"Oh yeah..."

"Realization finally hits the moron." said Raven, sarcastically. Beast Boy glared at her, but found it odd that he actually loves her sarcasm.

"Alright," announced Beast Girl. "I have algebra first, ceramics, history, science, health, lunch, music, gym, cooking, computer, Dracodon, and... supernatural power tournament?"

"Huh, I have gym, history, Dracodon, ceramics, S.P.T, health, music, lunch, computer, algebra, cooking, and science." said Beast Boy.

"You just scared me now." Beast Boy stared at Raven with confusion. Raven sighed. "We have the exact same schedules." Beast Boy gave Raven a pleased grin. Rolling her eyes, Raven asked monotonously, "Aren't we supposed to head to class now?"

"Yeah, see you two later!" And with that, Beast Girl ran to her first class. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other, shrugged, and headed to their class. None of the two titans noticed the dark haired kid, watching their every move (creepy stalker, and sorry if this gives you nightmares). The kid who haunts Raven's dreams ever since the incident happened. The name...

...Malchior.


	12. The Supernatural Power Tournament

Chapter 12: The Supernatural Power Tournament

The classes went like a breeze. Raven and Beast Boy wandered around the school, in hopes of finding their way to the tournament.

"What's with tournaments, anyways?" asked Beast Boy, tilting his head. He knew that all girls including Raven, falls for this look. Raven tried to resist, but found it hopeless. He looked to cute to resist.

"If I knew, we would've been there instead of walking around like a lost girl."

"Ahem!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "And a lost boy who happens to be mindless."

"Better than nothing," Beast Boy said, shrugging. Minutes later, they found a HUGE sign that indicates the location of the rooms. In short, a HUGE map.

"How did we miss this?" Beast Boy only half heartedly shrugged. When they entered, their eyes were literally bulging out. The center of the tournament is a maze filled with deadly traps in a 1 million watt cage. They both figured that one shock from the cage would fry- no, _KILL_ you. Silently, they walked up to their instructor.

"Welcome, new students. I take it that you all learned some Dracodon words, yes? In that case, I will speak Dracodon. Those who fail to understand will be expelled." boomed the instructor. Many pairs of eyes widened. Raven was fine with it since she paid close attention, but Beast Boy was as white as a ghost. Shit. "Arrogan re tye pag keno hexo norm ijit gonmo jert."

"What did he say?" whispered Beast Boy.

"He said that we will have to fight each other and the last person who survives, win." said Raven, gravelly.

"The l-last p-p-person who...s-survives? This is a life and death contest?" squeaked Beast Boy.

"Something like that, yes."

"We are allowed to use our powers...right?"

"Why else is this place called the supernatural power tournament?"

"I take that as a yes. But we have to kill each other?"

"Sadly, yes." Beast Boy's eyes enlarged.

"But I never wanted to hurt you, Raven. I love you so much, I wouldn't dream of it." Raven felt like crying happily.

"Same here, Beast Boy." she said to herself, so soft that Beast Boy's incredible hearing couldn't hear it.

"ITSA GOMNE TORUTSO DOMON!" yelled the instructor.

"He said that the tournament starts in three days." whispered Raven. She shivered, sending worried thoughts to Beast Boy. One horrible thought attacked his mind._ Do I really have to...kill her?_


	13. Beast Girl's Powers

Chapter 13: Beast Girl's Powers

No one said a word after the dreadful news. Except for falling books, the whole hallway was dead silent. Secretly, Raven became afraid of this sudden silence and the dark, eerie halls. Beast noticed that Raven was scared a little judging by the fact that she squeezed his arm a little hard. Okay, real hard. Beast Boy winced, but since he was holding both of their books (he volunteered to do it and pestered Raven until she gave up), he straightened himself and kept walking. On their way to science class, the two teens stopped at a large diamond shaped window. Outside, people were demonstrating their powers. One of the kids, the creepy dark haired one, looked directly at Raven and stared. Once again, the kid creeped out Raven, but she focused on the kids who were demonstrating. Soon, Beast Girl came up.

Beast Boy and Raven pressed their faces against the glass because they're so interested in seeing what powers she has since she never showed them before. Taking a deep breath, Beast Girl made cartwheels and on her flip, she morphed into a hydra, and then into...BEAST BOY? Both teens wiped their eyes to see if they're not hallucinating. Unfortunately, the weren't. Beast Girl is like the exact replica of Beast Boy. Luckily, when she morphed into Beast Boy, her clothes changed into his exact looking purple and black jumpers (including the grey belt). It would be REALLY weird if they saw Beast Boy wearing a lilac top, skirt, and boots.

Beast Girl looked at her fellow classmates, grinned and said three familiar words. "Dude! Whats up?" Raven heard a thump and a few pats beside her. She looked down only to find a fainted Beast Boy and varieties of large, heavy books all over his chest._ At least he fainted for a good reason. Beast Girl morphed into him, having the same features, same way of talking, and surprisingly, the exact same voice... as if she's his perfect clone. _Raven looked out once again to find her classmates laughing and pointing at Beast Girl. Clenching her fists, dark energy enshrouded her, and using her telekinesis powers, she hurled rocks at the laughing people. Holy...shit._ BEAST GIRL HAS MY POWERS TOO?_ Raven backed away from the window and tripped over Beast Boy. _What is she, a hybrid?_ She heard a small groan from beneath her. Looking down, she saw Beast Boy slowly opening his eyes. Immediately, Raven jumped off of him, blushing.

"Dude. What happened?" he said, getting up and picking up their books. "All I remember before I fainted was that Beast Girl-" His eyes widened. "Oh crap! She morphed into me and looks like me and what's worse? SHE TALKS LIKE ME!" He rambled on and on, but Raven wasn't paying any attention to him. Her attention was on the kid. Somehow, he looks...familiar. Raven racked her brain. _Who's this kid again? _

"Malchior! Your turn!," barked the instructor. Raven felt a wave of nausea and backed farther away from the window. Beast Boy noticed this.

"Rae, what's wrong?" he asked. Raven felt like yelling at him for calling her Rae, but her fear took over her anger.

"He's here." she said, quietly.

"Huh, who?"

"MALCHIOR, YOU IDIOT!" and she broke down in tears. Beast Boy picked her up with one arm and brought her to him. Raven snuggled closer to his chest and tears ran down her pale face.

"Rae, I promise you that he won't hurt you again." whispered Beast Boy. Then he grinned. "Shouldn't we be in science class now?"

Raven snapped her eyes opened and teleported them to their science class. Luckily, they were on time.

"Now why didn't you do that earlier?" laughed Beast Boy, wiping Raven tears with his gloved hand. Raven shrugged and sat down on her chair next to Beast Boy's.

Meanwhile, at the S.P.T., Beast Girl overheard Malchior. "Ah, my sweet Raven, we will soon be couples again. Of course, I must rid that insufferable green being before she becomes his." Beast Girl's eyes grew large and silently ran away to warn her friends. Malchior chuckled. "Run along, young green girl. Telling them would do no good anyways. The death of Beast Boy shall be real." And with that, he slashed a huge rock. It splits in half perfectly with no jagged edges.


	14. Midnight Roof Chat

Chapter 14: Midnight Roof Chat

It seemed like forever, but school finally finished. Beast Boy and Raven linked arms and headed to the waiting T-car, only to bump hard into Beast Girl, who was running. Beast Boy fell, but regained balance and Beast Girl ended up sitting on her seat on the cold pavement. She slowly got up and looked at the odd faced couple.

"Guys, I have horrible news," she spoke, gravelly. After a few minutes of explaining, Raven was already clutching Beast Boy and buried her pale face into his chest. Beast Boy stood there for a moment, as if he has no idea what to do, and simply hugged Raven. *HONK!* Everyone jumped at the sudden sound.

"Hey people! I'm not going to wait for an eternity here!" shouted Cyborg. Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance. _Cyborg, the impatient one._ The three looked at each other and walked to the car. On their way back, Raven sniffed, and still holds Beast Boy's arm. When they got back, in less than three minutes, Raven and Robin started to fight.

"I'm telling you, Robin, that school is like a killing spree! Please get us out of that school!" said Raven, in a stern voice.

"Look, Raven, it's just a friendly sparring. You're overreacting, and Malchior is gone, you're just imagining it." said Robin.

"Y-you have absolutely NO idea what we will have to go through! If you're missing two or three teammates in three days, all the blame is on you!" Raven huffed and ran to the door. Beast Boy shot a you're-such-a-bastard look at Robin and left the room. After a while of silence, Beast Girl looked at Robin with pleading eyes, only to make him look away. Sighing, she left the room, with Cyborg behind her, trying to cheer her up. Starfire, however, stayed with Robin.

"Robin, I am afraid for Friend Beast Boy, Friend Beast Girl, and Friend Raven. What must we do to stop this?" asked Starfire.

"Let them think for a while, Star, they'll get used to it." assured Robin.

That night, everyone was asleep, except for Raven, who was currently meditating on the rooftop under the full moon's light. Behind her, Raven heard a door opening and closing. Thinking it was Beast Boy who came to pester her, she resumed her meditation.

"Umm, Raven? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Raven snapped out of her thoughts and spun around in shock._ WHAT'S BEAST GIRL DOING HERE?_ Usually, it was Beast Boy, but this time, it was different. Raven calmed her thoughts and looked at the young green female.

"Can't sleep, you?"

"Same."

"Huh."

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Nah." Beast Girl sat next to Raven and looked at her. Questions were exploding in both of their minds.

"Do you like Beast Boy?" they asked in unison. Both teens looked at each other with slight blushes.

"Ah, you go first." said Raven.

"Well, when I first met him, I thought he was an enemy, so I punched him in the face." Raven used all her energy to not laugh. "He didn't care, which pretty much shocked me. He even decided to help me. Not to mention, I barely know him! But there were kindness and forgiveness in his eyes, so I decided to be with him. He was my only friend." Raven shot Beast Girl a look. "That was before I met you guys."

"Do you like him?"

"In a best friend way, yes. Besides, I know that he has the hots for you." Raven looked at her with complete shock.

"What?"

"Raven, do you like Beast Boy?"

"I do not!" Beast Girl sighed.

"Don't lie, Raven, I can see it in your eyes. Just please don't crush his feelings-"

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT BITCHY TERRA!"

"I wasn't trying to say that." Raven groaned and looked down. Beast Girl returned to the questions. "So, do you like him or not?"

"...fine, I like him."

"In?"

"...in a loving way." Beast Girl beamed at Raven.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Raven glared at Beast Girl. "Raven, I saw you guys looking at me while I was demonstrating. Giving it a second chance, is it okay if I can morph into Beast Boy again, just to make you feel better?" Taken aback by this sudden generosity, Raven smiled.

"Yes, please." Beast Girl gave a small smile.

"But first, I have to change my uniform." she said, pointing at her top, skirt and legging. Raven looked at her with confusion.

"Why?"

"Do you_ really_ want to see Beast Boy wearing a black and purple top with a purple skirt and black leggings?" Raven choked on a laugh as an image of Beast Boy wearing those clothes appeared in her mind. All of her emoticlones started to laugh wildly.

"I guess not."

"I'll be back in a jiffy." A few moments passed and Beast Girl appeared wearing- _BEAST BOY'S UNIFORM? _Raven opened her mouth, but Beast Girl quickly covered it with her gloved hand (she's wearing Beast Boy's gloves). _Oh god, the smell of rotting pizza and sweaty socks are too much._ Raven's face turned slightly green, indicating that she was about to lose her dinner and perhaps a bit of her lunch. Luckily, Beast Girl took notice and released the glove. "I'm wearing this just to see if it will fit." Soon, in a blink of an eye, she morphed into Beast Boy.

For a second there, Raven stared lovingly at 'him', until she remembered that it's Beast Girl. Looking at 'him', she noticed that Beast Girl's morph looks exactly the same as the real Beast Boy. It was difficult to stop believing that this was the real Beast Boy. 'He' turned to her.

"Aww, Rae. I knew you like my sexy body." 'he' said, wiggling 'his' eyebrows. Raven rolled her eyes, but couldn't help grinning. _Yup those two are exactly the same._ Laughing, the changeling morphed back into the original Beast Girl. For a moment, the two looked at each other before collapsing on the floor, laughing out loud. After they calmed down, one question hit Raven.

"Beast Girl, what's your name?"

"Beast Girl, silly."

"No, your real name." Beast Girl looked up at the glistening moon and the stars with awe and calmness.

"It's...Luna. My name is Luna Michelle Cryst."


	15. A Threesome Date

Chapter 15: A Threesome Date

"Beast Boy, close the damn curtains and get out," mumbled Raven. Suddenly, something shook her violently. "AAAGH!" She used her quick reflexes and slapped the intruder. The hit was so intense, the person stumbled and fell to their knees. Rubbing her eyes, Raven took a closer look at the person. Beast Girl was huddling on the floor, rubbing her red hand-printed cheek.

"Do you do this every time Beast Boy came to see you?" Beast Girl asked, standing up and dark energy enshrouding her. Calming down, the energy faded away. "Anyways, the others are waiting downstairs for you, so get off of the rooftop." Raven's eyes enlarged._ Holy crap! I was sleeping on the rooftop? Some random person or whatever could've flown or climb up here and harass me while I was sleeping! _Raven must've looked panicked, because what Beast Girl said next confirmed that thought. "Judging by you facial expression, the answer is no. Nobody touched you and if someone was about to, they would be long gone since I was sleeping here too. Animal senses if you were wondering." Soon she left, with Raven following her.

"So, what's the meeting about?"

"You'll see."

"Hint?" Beast Girl smiled.

"You're that curious, huh? Well, let's just say that it's..._bonding._" Raven shrugged and continued to follow her until they reached the metal door to the lounge.

"So...what's the news? Slade escaped again?" Raven asked.

"SLADE? WHERE?" yelled Robin. He furiously looked around him, clutching his bird-a-rang. Everyone except Robin rolled their eyes. It was obvious that he was literally obsessed with Slade.

"Robin, Slade is no longer on this planet. He went to the Glarksnov, the home of the demons." said Starfire. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Uh, that's nice, Star." said Beast Boy.

"Indeed it is! Thanks to Ter-" Cyborg quickly covered Starfire's mouth. But alas, the damage has been done. Once again, Beast Boy fell silent and was heartbroken. Both Raven and Beast Girl threw an angry glare at Starfire, making her wince. Robin was still looking around for any signs of Slade's return, and Cyborg was currently covering Starfire's mouth.

"Beast Boy, are you alright? The past is in the past. Forget about _her_, ok?" Beast Boy shot Raven an angry look.

"IS THIS WHAT WAS GOING ON? YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT TERRA? SHE SACRIFICED HER OWN LIFE TO SAVE US ALL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! NOW, YOU JUST WANT TO FORGET IT ALL? WHAT KIND OF A HEARTLESS WOMAN ARE YOU?" Quickly, he covered his mouth in shock. Tears were pouring out of Raven's eyes. "R-Raven, I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN WHAT? OF COURSE YOU MEANT IT AND YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M JUST A HEARTLESS WOMAN WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE! SINCE I'M SO UNFORGIVABLE, WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER SEE ME AGAIN?" Then, Raven left the room, leaving a trail of hot tears behind. Everyone's (including Robin) surprised faces turned to the changeling. Slumping his shoulders, Beast Boy turned and faced Cyborg. In a flash, Cyborg raised his metal hand and brought it down. But in a split second, Beast Girl slapped Beast Boy, which startled Cyborg. Cyborg stopped his hand. Bewildered, Beast Boy held his deep red cheek and looked at Beast Girl. Dark energy was coming out of her.

"How can you say something cruel to her? She cared about you, yet you yelled at her. What you said was pathetic, and if you still want a date with us two, I suggest that you should apologize. _NOW_." Beast Boy gulped. _Shit, she's as scary as Raven when she's mad. _Sighing, and still rubbing his burning cheek, he got up and left the lounge. Cyborg looked at the young girl, amazed.

"You have dark powers?"

"Yeah, so?" she snapped, eyes burning with anger. Cyborg backed away. "Sorry, I get all snappy when I'm angry." Soon, the energy left. "I'm going to see how Beast Boy's doing, so don't follow me, understand?" All three teammates nodded vigorously. None of them wanted to know what Beast Girl would do to them if they disobeyed.

Meanwhile, with Beast Boy...

"Rae, can you _please_ open the door?"

"For the sixty seventh time, NO!"

"Wow, you counted how many times I asked?" A few sniffs were heard from behind the door.

"...please shut up, Beast Boy..."

"Look, Raven, you can say no or something, but no matter what you say, I will forever love you. Even if you kick me out of your room or window, or call me immature, or hit me, I would still love you. I'm not sure that you will accept this or what, but I want to take you out on a date, Raven."

"..."

"I know, this is the worst way of begging for forgiveness, right? Heck, Raven, I would_ die_ for you."

"...don't say that..."

"Huh?" Raven emerged from her room, eyes red, but not from anger.

"...please Beast Boy...don't say that you'll d-d..." Then, Raven broke down in tears. Beast Boy gave Raven a kiss on the forehead and hugged her. Soon, the small wails lowered into small whimpers. "To answer that statement, yes. I want to go out with you. Just promise that you'll be there for me, Beast Boy."

"I will forever be by your side, Raven." Raven buried her face into his chest and stayed like that for a while. The couple didn't notice a small green fly hovering above them.

'That went well,' thought Beast Girl, and flew away.

A few hours later...

"Well, are we going yet?" asked Beast Girl, impatiently. She was wearing black shirt that says "Weegee will find you" and her usual skirt and leggings with grey gloves and a new pair of purple boots that has the same design of her shoes. (Three straps though.)

"Wait, I'm almost done," replied Beast Boy, sheepishly. He stepped out of the door wearing a black shirt, a blue jean, and was surprisingly not wearing his usual grey gloves. Sticking his hands into his jean pockets, he grinned. "So, where's Rae?"

"She'll be here in a minute."

"Tell her that it's nothing fancy." Beast Girl rolled her eyes.

"She already knows, Beast Boy."

"I was just wondering."

"Wondering what?" Both teens turned around and saw Raven standing there with her arms crossed. Beast Boy just gaped at her like a fish. Raven just stared at Beast Boy with mild confusion. _I'm only wearing a purple shirt and jeans, so why is he staring at me like that?_ Beast Girl slapped his cheek lightly, but nothing happened. This went on at least a few minutes until she gotten tired of it. For her final blow, she raised her hand to high heavens and brought it down, connecting her palm to his face. _SMACK!_

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! SHIT, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he hollered, glaring at her. Beast Girl slapped him again.

"First of all, you were gaping at Raven without snapping out of it, and second, don't you dare hollar at me." Beast Boy rubbed his cheek.

"You did know that it was still sore from the first hit, right?"

"Yup, and I'm making it worse."

"Can we go now?" asked Raven. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yeah, sure. Follow me." said Beast Boy. The girls followed him out the tower and into the crowded streets. People pushed and shoved others to get to the front.

"What's going on?" asked Beast Girl with an annoyed look as someone pushed her into Beast Boy's arms. The two looked at each other and blushed, pushing each other away lightly.

"Some kind of a stupid show or something." replied Raven, staring at a huge chicken balloon. "Ugh, chickens, the most annoying creatures on Earth."

"Lets go. So far, this is the worst date ever." said Beast Girl.

"Hey, this is not part of the date you know." retorted Beast Boy. He put on his hurtful face that usually makes the girls melt. Unfortunately for him, it didn't affect her at all.

"Don't try to get all cute, Beast Boy."

"Aww man, it doesn't work on you?"

"Nope."

"Well, follow me." The two girls trailed Beast Boy, completely oblivious to the fact that Malchior was watching them the whole time.

"My sweet Raven, we shall be together again." Then, he vanished into thin air.

"Hmm, I'll have two tofu burgers, one *gulp* h-hamburger, two sprites, one coke, and one large pack of french fries." said Beast Girl.

"Sure, but we don't sell h-hamburgers." replied the cashier.

"Fuck, HAMBURGER!"

"Ok, here's your order!"

"Idiot." Beast Girl grabbed the bag, paid the order (with Beast Boy's money), and headed to her table.

"Why are we eating at McDonald's?" asked Raven.

"Because this is the only restaurant he knows." answered Beast Girl before Beast Boy got the chance to open his mouth and say something. Raven raised an eyebrow disbelievingly and looked at Beast Boy.

"Heh." he chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. Raven rolled her amethyst eyes.

"Of course." The titans chatted and ate happily.

"Happy atmosphere." said Beast Girl and pretended to choke. The two teens nearly choked on their burgers, laughing.

"So, where next, Beast Boy?" asked Raven, swallowing the last bite of the hamburger.

"First off, you girls can call me Garfield, and second, movies."

"Aww, you mean that cute fat tabby who's obsessed with his lasagna?" giggled Beast Girl. Beast Boy's ears turned red.

"No, not that cat."

"Anyways, let's go now." said Raven, cleaning up their trays. Dumping the food into the trash, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey cutie, wanna come with me to my apartment?" A voice that slurred can only mean that this guy is definitely drunk.

"Get lost."

"Ooh, feisty. Just how I like it." He touched Raven's butt. Raven's eyes widened. _Shit! This guy's going to rape me in public!_ Before anything else happened, two green shapes appeared and punched the guy. In his place stood Beast Boy and Beast Girl, with deadly looks and clenched fists. The guy got up and ran away, squealing and flailing his arms around. The two green teens looked at each other and high-fived.

"YEAH! GO BEASTY PUNCH!" yelled Beast Boy and Beast Girl in unison.

"Lets go now before more drunk people come." Then, Raven dragged the two laughing teens out of McDonald's. "So, what movie should we watch?"

"Adventure Time!" laughed Beast Boy. The two girls shook their heads.

"How about Romeo and Juliet?" asked Beast Girl. Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and gave disgusted faces.

"It is decided! Nightmare on Elm Street!" announced Raven. Beast Boy punched the air happily while Beast Girl stood there frozen with a horrified look. Beast Boy took notice.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I just don't like horror/gory movies." Beast Boy smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm here for ya." he reassured. Beast Girl gave a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks BB." The trio entered the movies, buying tickets, popcorn, and snacks.


	16. Beast Girl's Diary

Chapter 16: Beast Girl's Diary

"That...movie...was...AWESOME!" exclaimed Beast Boy. Beast Girl huddled closer to him.

"That was actually freaky." She shivered as gory images appeared in her head. "Ugh, I don't wan't to see that again."

"Stop being a wimp." said Raven, crossing her arms. Beast Girl shot her a death glare which surprised Raven._ Oh right, she's my other half._

"Anyways," said Beast Boy, breaking the uneasy moment, "Let's go back to the tower. It's dark out now." Both girls nodded and flew. Beast Boy stood there. "Aww, cmon! You girls get to fly without morphing at all." He morphed into a raven and trailed them. It usually takes them 7-10 minutes to walk to the tower, but since they're travelling by air, it took them 1 minute and 29 seconds to arrive at the tower. They entered in Raven's room from the window.

"Well, I'm going to take a nice bath." announced Beast Girl plopping onto the sofa. Raven stared at her with oddness.

"Why are you saying that out loud?"

"So that nobody would burst in and see me naked." Raven had to admit, that was a really good reason. Lately, there has been a lot of barging-into-the-bathroom-while-showering complaints and it took everyone a few months to get images out of their minds. Beast Girl hopped of the sofa and walked out of the room. Raven turned to Beast Boy.

"Umm, don't be offended Beast Boy, but can you leave? I need to meditate." Beast Boy got up and flashed a sad grin.

"Ok Rae." Then, he left the room, after giving Raven a quick peck on the cheek. Entering his room, Beast Boy saw a small purple book. He stepped closer to see what it is. The cover was engraved "Beast Girl's Diary." Quickly, Beast Boy searched his surroundings in case if Beast Girl was watching. _Don't let the temptation get over you, Beast Boy! Why not? I'm curious about finding out who she is. Curiosity kills the cat and you're part animal. Open it. DON'T OPEN IT! _Beast Boy took a few steps back and turned around, but the temptation was too much. In a flash, he opened the book and read each page slowly.

_October 4, 2012_

_Today, I woke up and had a bad headache from the falling. I felt horrible that I slapped Beast Boy hard. Honestly, I was trying to defend myself. I hope that he forgives me. The first thing I wanted was a good friend. When I first came here, I noticed that Robin and Cyborg were mean to BB, so I slapped them. To tell the truth, I didn't use much effort. The looks on their faces were hilarious! Starfire is a Tameranian who gives bone-crushing hugs. I don't blame her though. It was easy to tell that she didn't mean it. So far, she is the most cheery one on the team. Ha! Robin so has a crush on her! But Raven...there was something odd about her. She seems to avoid others as if they were troublemakers. If only I knew what was bugging her...Anyways, me and BB had fun beating the crap out of Robin and Cyborg on competitions. Not bragging, but it was a piece of cake. The fun part was the dares. Man, I want to do another competition!_

Beast Boy flipped to the next page, silently muttering,"I forgive you."

_October 5, 2012_

_Last night, I had this weird sensation that Raven had somehow entered my head. But that's impossible. Right? Moving on! BB and I woke up finding out (Thanks to his mental calender or something) that it's Tofu Day today! Mmm...tofu. The healthy mostly-used-in-Asia delight. Love it with the side of fruits. Unfortunately, the other teammates (except for Starfire disliked it. Ugh, carnivores. Innocent animals being slaughtered for their stomach. But all I did was shrug and handing out the dishes. Sure, I saw them eat it. But I found out that they puked it out in the toilet just by the smell of the air. I was pretty upset because of the fact that I sold my only possession, my beloved gold and diamond locket for the money to buy the stuff. I miss it and I feel like pounding my head on the wall until it cracks._

Angered, Beast Boy clenched his fist. How did he not know this? Sure, he was wondering how she got the money, but at least she could ask. But he was angered at Robin and Cyborg not appreciating what she went through for them. Saddened for a bit, Beast Boy continued.

_October 6, 2012_

_Well, the beach was fun today. Especially the part when Starfire was aimlessly shooting. I bet that the team doesn't trust me because I didn't tell them my secret. Really, haven't they heard of MYOB? Ah, well. It was fun, shooting Beast Boy. _

Giving a small chuckle, he flipped the page.

_October 7, 2012_

_HA! Beast Boy got his facts from a CEREAL BOX! I thought that was cute. But Raven once again spaced out and I could've sworn I saw her blush deep red. I wonder why..._

'_Short._' thought Beast Boy. _What was Raven thinking about?_

_October 9, 2012_

_Okay, this is awkward. There is was, walking to see the competition when all of a sudden, I heard voices. Hiding behind the wall, I looked over to see Beast Boy KISSING Raven! I'll admit it, I kinda...um...ok, fine! I...LOVE...BEAST BOY! But seeing them happy to be with each other made me happy. So, I was not jealous...fine, I was a little jealous. But now I understand that they loved each other. I do not want to be greedy like their past friend Terra, so I decided to let them be. BB, my first friend, deserves to live happy._

Beast Boy stared at the sentences. _"I...LOVE...BEAST BOY!" "I do not_ _want to be greedy like their past friend Terra." "_BB, my first friend, deserves to live happy." __Touched, Beast Boy flipped a few pages until he got to the last one.

_October 14, 2012_

_Tonight, I had chat with Raven. What she said confirmed my thoughts. She truly loves Beast Boy, even though she wouldn't admit it. To make her feel better, I morphed into Beast Boy, wearing his uniform I found laying on his bed. _(Beast Boy shrieked, for the fact that he is now wearing the same uniform Beast Girl tried on.) _Raven seemed pretty happy though. The odd question she asked me was my name. At first, I thought she meant "Beast Girl," but she wanted to know my real name. When I looked at the moon, I kinda recovered new information, like my identity. Luna Michelle Cryst. Birthday on December 23rd._ **(A.N. That date is my real birthday by the way. Did not make it up!)**_Love to eat tofu, play video games, and pretty much be lazy like BB. __No siblings, no family...but a few glorious friends. Shit, now I'm starting to sound like Starfire. Ah well._

__"What's in your hand, Beast Boy?" a voice growled. Beast Boy shrieked in surprise and in shock. Hurriedly, he hid the diary behind his back. Beast Girl tapped her foot angrily. Noticing that she was in a towel, Beast Boy blushed. Remembering the situation he was in, he stopped blushing and faced Beast Girl.

"Uh, nothing!" Wrong move. Beast Girl snatched back her diary and turned away from him so fast, that her emerald green hair whipped Beast Boy's face. Then, she exited the room, leaving behind a guilty Beast Boy.


	17. To Forgive and Forget

Chapter 17: To Forgive and Forget

Beast Boy searched for Beast Girl, or _Luna_, as it said in the diary. He check all over the tower, under the couch, or the T-car's hood, or even under each mattress, in case if Beast Girl morphed into something small. After checking the last room, he noticed that there was one place he didn't check. The rooftop. Morphing into a cheetah, he ran all the way from the bottom of the the tower to the top. Beast Boy bursted through the door to see Beast Girl sitting under the first quarter moonlight. Her knees were up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Luckily, she was wearing her uniform. When Beast Boy took a step towards her, she spun around and shot out blue energy, similar to starbolts only that they're blue. One of the shots sliced a tiny fraction of his hair.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" he shouted.

"WELL NEXT TIME, DON'T READ MY DIARY WITHOUT PERMISSION!" her eyes turned to neon blue, like Raven when she's pissed off only that her's is red.

"Wait, I thought that you had dark energy, not blue energy."

"When a quarter moon's moonlight shines on me for the first time, the black atoms convert to blue. It'll be blue for the rest of my life."

"That's cool."

"I'm still upset about the invasion of privacy, Beast Boy, so don't think that you're off the hook." _Damn, she's smart._

"Look, Beast Gir-"

"Call me Luna since I caught you reading the last written page."

"Ok look, Luna, I'm sorry for invading your privacy."

"Lame." _Stubborn._

"Look, mistakes were meant to be forgiven and forgotten." Beast Girl's eyes returned to normal, but her fists were still clenched and glowing blue.

"Finding out secrets is hard to be forgotten you know."

"I promise that I will never tell anyone."

"...you do know how I feel, right? You were my first friend, yet you lied to me. Why?"

"Because I don't want you to hate me. I just wanted to know more about you." She could easily tell that he was telling the truth.

"..." Beast Boy walked up to her and pulled her gently into a hug. The clenched fists eased and the energy died down. He brushed her green hair away from her face with his gloved hand and gasped. On her forehead, there was a blue first quarter moon shaped jewel thing similar to Raven's red diamond shaped thing. Blushing from embarrassment, Beast Girl quickly covered it while fixing her hair style. A small, faint blue glow illuminated from her hair covered forehead. Beast Boy smiled at her flustered face and kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprised and had a strong urge to say what the fuck? Oddly she didn't.

"You ok, Luna?" he asked, worriedly.

"I-I'm fine. I uh, just need to get a snack!"

"ok, see you later." Beast Girl ran downstairs to the lounge. Beast Boy sighed and sat down on the edge on the rooftop._ Great, I got two girls who loves me. Now what?_ No answer. Beast Boy looked up at the bright moon and remembered images of Raven and Luna. Shit, they both look so beautiful under the moonlight. Getting up, Beast Boy morphed into a raven and flew off into the night to retrieve a specific item. He is going to search for Luna's locket.


	18. Locket of Love

Chapter 18: The Locket of Love

Beast Boy checked his communicator again. 2:00 a.m. _Shit, I've been checking hundreds of stores and none of them has the locket! _Beast Boy felt like giving up until he remembered how sad she sounded like in her diary. Straightened himself into a heroic posture, he marched onto another street until something caught his eye. Looking into the grocery shop, he saw a fat man greedily picking at a golden locket for the diamonds. Fortunately, it was difficult. Beast Boy walked into the store, ringing a bell. The man quickly hid the locket and gave Beast Boy a fake smile.

"Ahh, hello sir. What would you like to buy today?" he asked. Both of his hands were behind his back and Beast Boy knew that he was still picking at the diamonds.

"Umm, do you have a golden locket?" The man looked at him with suspicion. "I'm willing to pay a high price." The man smiled greedily.

"Alright. 13 million!"

"Hell no!"

"Then no locket!" He sat back down and continued picking. Beast Boy sighed in defeat.

"3 million?" The man jumped up and stretched out a hand.

"Deal!" Beast Boy handed him three 1 million dollar bills and the man handed him the locket. Leaving the store, Beast Boy buried the locket in his pocket. He knew that if he kept it out, there's a high chance of getting mugged. _Well, I just got mugged 3 years worth of money in one day. _Ten minutes later, he entered the code and sat down on the plush sofa in the lounge. Turning his head, he saw a huddled figure next to him. Jumping off the couch, he got to his battle stance, until he could clearly see who it was. Beast Girl snored softly and shifted, turning to Beast Boy. Beast Boy sighed of relief. If he did hit her, there would be a _lot_ of consequences. Picking her up slowly, he walked back to their room and laid her gently down on the bottom bunk. He plopped down next to her, taking out the locket. The diamonds formed a waxing crescent shape in the middle of the golden heart. Softly, he shook Beast Girl.

"Mmph, get out Robin." Beast Boy chuckled. He bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead. She got up in a flash,her head colliding with Beast Boy's. Pained, Beast Boy stumbled and fell on the floor, rubbing his head. Beast Girl was doing the same. "Shit Robin! I am going to kill y-" She noticed Beast Boy. "BB? What happened?"

"I tried to wake you up, and you didn't. So I kissed your forehead and you got up too fast for me to move my head. You boobooed your head and you started to cuss. Then you saw me and asked what happened." His head was throbbing with pain.

"Oh, sorry. But why did you try to wake me up?" Beast Boy opened his palm to reveal the locket.

"I was trying to give this to you." For a moment there, Beast Girl froze with absolute shock. Then she suddenly ran to Beast Boy, flung herself at him, and gave him a hug. He fell flat on his back and soon, they found themselves in an odd position again. Both of them blushed scarlet. They both tried to hide it, but because Beast Boy's nightlight was so bright, they could see the red tinge on each other's cheeks. Smiling, Beast Girl rubbed her nose lightly against his and got up. Putting on her locket, she crawled into her bunk and fell asleep, clutching a sock. Beast Boy got up and could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. Climbing onto the top bunk, he looked down and started to get worried. _What would happen to them on the day of the tournament?_ Sealing away the terrible thoughts, he crawled under his sheets and fell asleep in a few seconds.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Beast Boy growled, climbed out of his bed, and smashed the alarm clock into smithereens with his fist. 10:00 o' clock, it read before he obliterated the noisy clock. Beast Girl mumbled and got up, rubbing her eyes.

"Fuck, what time is it?"

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Beast Girl simply stared. "10:00 a.m."

"Shit, I think they're waiting."

"Yup." The two got dressed up in different rooms and headed to the lounge. "Dudette, do you or do you not want to watch The Clash Of The Planets?"

"Why not?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah silly." Beast Boy grinned and took Beast Girl's hand as they walked in the lounge. When they entered, they saw Robin and Cyborg eating bacon and eggs, Starfire baking god-knows-what-kind-of-poison, and Raven sitting on the floor, reading a large book. Seating themselves on the sofa, Beast Boy grabbed the remote and flipped to channel 384. Music and words blasted out of the stereo, startling everyone except for the two green teens.

"BB! CAN YOU TURN DOWN THE VOLUME? IT'S AS LOUD AS ROCKET'S MUSIC!" yelled Cyborg. His circuits started to go haywire and all four titans covered their ears. Luckily for them, Beast Girl heard the plea and turned down the volume to normal. Everybody who was crouched on the floor, rose up 14 feet high in front of Beast Boy and Beast Girl's faces.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?" they all screamed. Both BB and BG craned their neck left and right, trying to see the screen. Cyborg snatched the remote from Beast Boy's hands and turned off the TV.

"Dude, what the fuck was that all about?" both teens questioned, with angry looks on their faces.

"Training time." responded Robin, gritting his teeth. Reluctantly, the changelings got off the couch and followed the group to the training area behind the tower.


	19. Training of Agility

Chapter 19: Training of Agility

"Ok team, we need to test our skills of agility." announced Robin. The four teens groaned, while Starfire jumped up and down excitedly.

"Friend Robin, shall there be a prize for the winner of the #1?" asked Starfire, gleefully. Robin gave her a small smile and held her hand.

"Starfire, that's a great idea. Who's up?" Cyborg raised his metallic hand. Soon, Beast Girl raised her hand.

"I wanna kick his metal butt again." Cyborg looked at her angrily while Beast Boy and Raven laughed.

"There is NO way your little green butt will pass before me!" he declared. Beast Girl smiled.

"We'll see about that, metal-ass!" Robin stood to their right and raised a black flag with two yellow T's on it. Cyborg and Beast Girl lined up as the obstacles were prepared.

"Ready? Get set...GO!" yelled Robin. Cyborg took off and Beast Girl just stood there, yawning. Everyone but Cyborg scratched their head.

"Umm, Beast Girl, what are you doing?" asked Beast Boy. Beast Girl took in a deep breath and puffed out ice, causing the whole place (their island) to turn to ice. Everyone's mouths dropped to the ground as the bottom of Beast Girl's boots turned into skates. Skating across the ice faster than a cheetah, she made many flips, causing all the attacks to miss and sometimes destroy each other. Soon, she whizzed past a shocked and sliding/falling Cyborg. The missiles that were following her ended up hitting and exploding on Cyborg.

"Hey! That was not fair!" he yelled. Beast Girl turned around and skated backwards, dodging all lasers, walls, and flying disks. Everyone's eyes widened. 'HOW IN THE WORLD?' they all thought. Never in their life had they seen an expert. Later, Beast Girl crossed the finish line, with Cyborg way behind, getting hit by all attacks.

"So, how did I do?" asked Beast Girl. Everyone was as still as stone and fell down, fainting. Beast Girl sweat dropped. "Ah, what now?" Robin got up and raised the flag.

"Um, you are officially the winner." The others nodded vigorously except for Beast Boy.

"I wanna give it a try." he said. Beast Girl grinned.

"Alright, Beast against Beast!" Hurriedly, she breathed at the floor, causing all of the ice to melt. Then she ran off to the tower, coming back wearing Beast Boy's uniform. Raven's eyes widened, for the fact that she knew what was going to happen. The others wore an expression that says "WHAT?" Laughing, Beast Girl lined up with Beast Boy.

"Ready? Get set..." But before he could say "Go," Beast Girl morphed into Beast Boy, causing everyone to faint but Raven. Robin stared. "Go..." he said, meekly. In a flash, both teens morphed into a cheetah and ran, crisscrossing, dodging all incoming attacks. Everyone started to get dizzy while Cyborg was twirling on his heel. Soon, they had no idea who is who. Later, they both crossed the finish line, ending with a tie. "It's a tie." said Robin, swirls in his eyes. Beast Girl morphed back and laughed along with Beast Boy. The two gave each other high fives.

"So, what's the prize?" asked Beast Boy. Robin shook his head, stopping his dizziness.

"Your prize is... this!" He grinned and held out one of Starfire's cooking with moving blue tentacles in front of their faces. Robin and Cyborg went into hysterics, Starfire beamed, Raven had a doom cloud, and both changelings had horrified faces. Quickly, they both raised a fist and punched his face, one on each cheek. The food went flying and splattered on Cyborg's face, most of it ending up in his mouth. Cyborg stopped laughing, turned green, and ran to the tower to the bathroom. Both teens fell on the floor, laughing.


	20. Japanese Beast Girl

Chapter 20: Japanese Beast Girl?

After their training, Beast Girl headed to her room. Before she entered, an alarm sounded and the whole tower blinked red.

"TITANS! TROUBLE!" yelled Robin and ran out of the lounge, dropping his two ice packs. Beast Girl shrugged and entered her room (also Beast Boy's), finding Control Freak pointing his remote at her.

"Aha! It is I, Control Freak! Your arch nemi-" he looked at Beast Girl with confusion. "What the hell happened to you, Beast Boy?" Beast Girl rolled her eyes.

"First, I'm BEAST GIRL, not Beast Boy. Two, I'm new to the teen titans. Three, I'm going to kick your ass, tubby." Control Freak smiled.

"What? Sorry, but I don't understand you!" Then, he pressed a button and nothing happened. Soon, he ran out of the tower, leaving behind a confused Beast Girl.

"Nani?" she asked. Then, she looked horrified. "NANITE KOTTA?" (WHAT THE HELL?) Beast Girl gripped her head. "Kono suru ko to wa de kimasen dearu nani ga oko~tsu!" (This can't be happening!) Soon all of the other Titans entered her room.

"Beast Girl, we checked everywhere but here. Was there an intruder?" asked Starfire.

"Sore wa kontororufurikuda!" (It's Control Freak!) she screamed. The other titans stared at her.

"WHAT?" they yelled.

"Dude, what language is she speaking?" asked Beast Boy, worriedly.

"I don't know." admitted Robin. "But we'll find out! Cyborg, can you check google?"

"I forgot what she said, man! How was I supposed to remember?"

"Beast Girl, can you type it in?" Beast Girl nodded and began to type. As soon as she was done, Cyborg pressed search and looked grave.

"Dude, what is it?" Beast Boy asked, holding Beast Girl in his arms. Cyborg shook his head.

"It said that it was Control Freak, and she's speaking _Japanese_."

"Shall I kiss friend Beast Girl to understand what she's saying?" asked Starfire. Beast Girl looked disgusted. Starfire ate many of her own creations and she didn't want to find out what they taste like. Beast Boy took notice.

"She looks like she doesn't want to, Robin. Leave it to me. I'll figure it out eventually." Robin nodded slowly. Raven stepped up.

"And I'll help too, though I don't know how to speak Japanese."

"Arigato Beast Boy-kun, Raven-chan." said Beast Girl.

"I think she said thank you to both of us, Raven." said Beast Boy. He looked at Beast Girl, who was nodding towards him. Beast Boy beamed. "Yeah! I got it right!" Beast Girl's stomach rumbled.

"Watashi wa sui." she said looking down at her empty stomach.

"Hungry?" asked Raven. Beast Boy lifted Beast Girl.

"I'm in a mood for pizza! Who votes for vegetarian?" he said.

"Watashi o!" (me!) she yelled, raising her hand.

"Whatever." said Raven, and raised her hand a little. Beast Boy smiled at her and planted a kiss on her cheek in front of the other titans. They all stared, gawking. Soon, Starfire broke the silence.

"Glorious! Friend Beast Boy and Friend Raven are together! We shall celebrate with pizza of the vegetarian and mustard!" she said, twirling happily. Robin gave in for his girlfriend who was still twirling and Cyborg joined because it was five against one.

"Well then, let's go!" said Cyborg.

"Hai!" laughed Beast Girl, as she was being tickled by Beast Boy. She laughed so hard that tears were falling from her cheeks. Wiping away a tear, she followed the other teens to the T-car. When they sat in the T-car, Cyborg realized that he has no idea where his keys were.

"Sorry guys." he said, chuckling nervously. Beast Girl huffed.

"Baka." (Stupid) she said, impatiently. Beast Boy left, grabbed a large dusty dictionary from under her bed, and returned to the T-car. Raven stared at him questionably.

"You own a dictionary?" she asked, surprised.

"Ha ha, Raven. This is the only copy of a Japanese dictionary!" he said, striking a heroic pose which earned sweat drops from both girls.

"Nani?" asked Beast Girl. Beast Boy flipped the pages.

"Hey, Rae? They don't have that word here." Raven looked over his shoulder and grabbed the book. "Hey-"

"Beast Boy, you idiot! This is a CHINESE dictionary!" yelled Raven.

"Baka mitai..." (Stupid idiot) sighed Beast Girl. Then, Cyborg ran over.

"Hey guys! I found the keys, so let's go!" Everyone buckled up and drove to the pizza store. After the pizza, Cyborg let out a satisfied burp.

"Whoops! Excuse me!"

"Eww." said Raven, disgusted. Soon, Beast Boy let out a noxious burp that shook the whole building.

"Ha! Beat you Cyborg, and you still owe me for the bet!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Aww man, I was hoping you'd forget..." mumbled Cyborg and fished his wallet.

"Dono yona kake?" (What bet?) asked Beast Girl.

_Flashback (1 month ago)_

* * *

><p>Beast Boy stared at the large screen blinking Game Over repeatedly. Later, Cyborg sat down and grinned.<p>

"Hey BB! Wanna bet?"

"What?"

"If there is such thing as Beast Girl, I owe you fifty bucks!"

"Ok."

"Two month limit, no more."

"Sure."

"If I win, you'll call me Champ Cyborg!"

"Fine"

* * *

><p><em>End of<em> _Flashback._

"Here's fifty bucks, BB." said Cyborg, tears welling in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fifty dollars richer! Two million nine hundred ninety nine thousand and nine hundred fifty dollars left!" shouted Beast Boy, jumping up and down.

"What happened to your three million?" asked Robin, crossing his arms. Beast Girl looked at Beast Boy, who was sweating nervously.

"It...umm...ahh..." stammered Beast Boy, looking down and poking his fingers (index against index). Then, Beast Girl grabbed Beast Boy's arm, a piece of paper, and a pen. Dragging Beast Boy to an alley, she dropped him onto the concrete lightly. Quickly, she scribbled some words and shoved the piece of paper in front of his face.

"Did you use the three million for my necklace?" he read. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder to see Beast Girl staring at him intently (not eagerly).


	21. DNA

Chapter 21: D.N.A

"Uh, yes?" said Beast Boy cocking his head slightly to the right. Beast Girl stood firmly to the ground, tapping her right foot impatiently. _Shit, she wants a definite_ _answer. _"Yes." Then, Beast Girl angrily picked up a HUGE rock and threw it as far as she can. Frightened, Beast Boy cowered to the dark corner and huddled as steam seemed to release from Beast Girl. Panting angrily and glowing ominously blue, she turned to Beast Boy.

"Nande?" (Why?) she asked, growling menacingly. But before Beast Boy could respond, she winced in pain, losing the glow. Beast Boy looked at her oddly until he saw a medium sized gash on her lower left arm. "Itai..." (Ow...)

"Here, let me help." said Beast Boy, standing up. In a split second, he ripped the lower half of his right sleeve like ripping a napkin in half. Extending his arm, Beast Boy grabbed her arm and wrapped the fabric around the bleeding gash carefully. Looking up, he saw Beast Girl's face softened.

"Beast Boy-kun-" Beast Boy placed a finger on her lips, hushing her. When he finished, he quickly scooped up Beast Girl in his arms and walked back to their table. "Watashi wa dekiru komakai aruku..." (I can walk fine...) she mumbled, but did not resist. When they returned to their table, many emotions bombarded them. A tint of jealousy and confusion from Raven, happiness from Starfire, and shock from both Cyborg and Robin.

"What?" asked Beast Boy, raising an eyebrow. "Something in my teeth?"

"More like what's in your _arms_." stated Cyborg, crossing his arms. "I thought it was BBxRae, not BBxBG."

"Damatte fakku, Cyborg-kun." (Shut the fuck up, Cyborg.) growled Beast Girl, jumping out of Beast Boy's arms. All of a sudden, Cyborg quickly grabbed her left arm, examining it.

"Yo man, she's hurt." Then he leaned closer to Beast Boy's face, threateningly. "What did you do to her?" Beast Boy gulped.

"Nothing, she..." he looked at Beast Girl, who gave him a worried face. "...uh, she accidentally scraped herself against a sharp pole." Beast Girl face-palmed.

"Uh huh..." Then, Cyborg turned to Beast Girl. "Don't worry, we'll help you heal your arm." Stone faced, Beast Girl unwrapped the fabric revealing...no scars or any other injuries. Everyone except her did a double take.

"Dude! You have healing powers?" asked Beast Boy, bewildered. Beast Girl nodded and placed the cloth in his hands. Beast Boy looked sick. "Eww, it's all bloody!"

"Hontouni zannen." (Too bad.) she said, shrugging. Cyborg leaned closer to Beast Boy's ear.

"I don't get it. She has morphing abilities like you and healing powers like Raven!" he whispered.

"Yeah, so what?" asked Beast Boy.

"We should use that bloody cloth of yours to check her DNA."

"That's crazy."

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You want to know more about her." Beast Boy froze.

"True..."

"Well, let's get back to the tower!" boomed Cyborg. Everyone rushed to the T-car and drove back to the tower. After everyone fell asleep, Beast Boy and Cyborg snuck into the infirmary. Carefully, Beast Boy placed the blood dried fabric under the scanner.

"Initializing." boomed the computer.

"Shit Cyborg! Did you forget to turn off the volume?" asked Beast Boy. Cyborg quickly turned off the volume.

"Yeah, sorry man." he said, sweating. He checked the surroundings. "Luckily, no one's awake."

"DNA scan complete." read the screen. In a flash, Beast Boy and Cyborg were facing the illuminated screen. "Beep! Raven's DNA. Beep! Beast Boy's DNA. Beep! Terra's DNA." Both teens were appalled. TERRA? Beast Boy and Raven they understand, but TERRA?

"Holy fuck, man. We. Have. A. Part. Of. Terra. Here." said Cyborg. Thoughts ran into Beast Boy's mind. _Is she going to betray us? Will she leave me heartbroken?_

"What are you guys doing this late?" said Robin, making Beast Boy and Cyborg jump four feet into the air.

"Dude! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" yelled Beast Boy, clutching his chest and breathing quickly. Robin ignored him and stared at the screen.

"DNA of Beast Girl?" Then, his eyes widened. "She has Terra's DNA?"

"Yeah..." Robin shook his head.

"It's official. We can't trust her." Beast Boy looked shocked.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"She'll just betray us all like Terra."

"Dude, she's nothing like Terra!"

"That's your opinion. I'm stating a fact."

"What fact? That's a total lie!"

"What lie?" The three boys jumped and stared at Raven, arms crossed. "What lie?" she repeated.

"I was just stating a fact that Beast Girl will betray us due to the fact that she has Terra's DNA."

"She will?" asked Starfire, who was behind Raven.

"Robin, you're going crazy." said Raven.

"No I am not! And I have a feeling I know who's behind this!"

"Slade?" everyone except for Robin (and Beast Girl) asked in a bored tone. It was pretty obvious considering the fact that he is Slade's number 1 HATER, and was obsessed with him.

"EXACTLY!"

"But dude, she didn't do anything wrong!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Yet."

"Man! What's up with your psychotic mind?" asked Cyborg, throwing his hands in the air.

"Terra_ was_ innocent. It will be the same with Beast Girl."

"Shut the hell up." growled Beast Boy. Raven placed her hand on his shoulder, which somehow relaxed him. _No, my other half will not betray us. Right?_

"Well, I just came to a conclusion!"

"That you're jumping to conclusions as always, you hate me, or you're tired of talking to us while wearing your My Little Pony PJs and holding a stuffed Barney?" asked Beast Boy, with a smug grin. Robin looked at his PJ and turned red with embarrassment.

"Friends, what pony of little?" questioned Starfire. Raven pointed at Robin's PJ. Starfire gave a squeal. "Oh Robin, you look cute wearing the pony of little and holding your bumgorf!" Robin looked like he wanted to die.

"No, my conclusion is..."

"Is what?" The four titans leaned closer.

"...to kick Beast Girl off the team." All four titans turned white.

"Dude! How could you think of such thing?" screamed Beast Boy.

"Friend Beast Girl is a good friend!" shouted Starfire.

"Man! That. is. CRUEL!" yelled Cyborg.

"She's 16, which is our age, for crying out loud." stated Raven. "She has nowhere else to go."

"How do you know?" asked Robin, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh..." said Raven, noticing that in this situation, she gave a dead giveaway.

"Yeah, how DO you know?" asked Cyborg. Beast Boy crossed his arms and Starfire stared at Raven with curiosity. Raven was cornered.

"Okay, I'll tell you. It's a long story, but to make it short, she's my other half."

"Other...half? As in half sister?" asked Robin. Raven gave him a look that says "really?"

"No, the other half of me."

"So, you were split in half?"

"Yep."

"So, I wasn't supposed to exist?" Everyone leaped at gazed at Beast Girl, her head hanging down.

"How much did you hear?" demanded Raven.

"From the other half of me to now."

"..."

"Was I supposed to exist, Raven? Or not?"

"I-I don't know."

"If I exist, there must be a purpose. Right?"

"I-I guess so." Beast Girl raised her head.

"Well, I'll find out what my purpose is. But for now, I think that we all should sleep."

"Yeah. We'll go to bed. After we tell Robin something, alright?"

"Ok."

"Oh, and Beast Girl?"

"Yeah?"

"How in the world are you speaking English right now?"

"While you guys were here, I snuck out, found Control Freak, and forced him to change my language to English. Then I threw him in the garbage bin and came back only to hear murmurs down the hall."

"Ohh..." said Raven. Beast Boy laughed.

"Funny..."

"What's so funny?" asked Raven.

"She. Threw. The. Fat. Guy. In. The. Garbage! You have to admit, the sight would be hilarious."

"Ah."

"Well good night." said Beast Girl, walking off to her room.

"Night." replied everyone. Beast Boy turned to Robin.

"See, she isn't bad!" he said. Robin gave a frown.

"Perhaps it was all a trick..." Raven smacked his head from behind.

"Knock some sense into you."

"Sheesh, that hurts."

"Oh well."

"Can she please stay?" asked Beast Boy.

"Fine, but we'll keep an eye on her."_ Joy, another stalker next to Malchior, _she thought.

"Let's go to bed." said Cyborg. Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms. Before Raven opened her door, Beast Boy placed his gloved hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Hope you have a good night Rae."

"Yeah, same with you, Beast Boy."

"Sweet dreams."

"Beast Boy, I just remembered something."

"What?"

"We have a supernatural power tournament tomorrow." _Great, just when I was hoping that last night would be my last bloody/gory nightmare,_ he thought grimly.


	22. Killing Spree

Chapter 22: Killing Spree

"Please Robin, can't we just skip _one_ day of school?" begged Beast Boy.

"For the last time, no!" yelled Robin.

"Pretty please, _Mother_?" pleaded Beast Girl. Robin turned red.

"What the hell? No!" The arguments continued as Raven came in and got her herbal tea. _Idiots._

"For Pete's sake, Robin, can we PLEASE not go today?" shouted Raven.

"No, now get in the fucking T-car!" seethed Robin.

"Hey! Don't talk about my baby like that!" cried Cyborg.

"No offense Cyborg."

"Already taken..."

"Now get in the-" Robin looked at Cyborg. "Shiny, beautiful T-car." Cyborg gave a satisfied smile. Reluctantly, the three grumbling teens shuffled to the T-car. During the ride, all was strangely silent. When they arrived at Draco High, Beast Boy, Beast Girl, and Raven nearly fainted. Before they set off, a voice called out to them. "Hey! You forgot your books!" yelled Robin, and chucked the heavy textbooks out of the T-car. All of the textbooks landed a direct hit on the back of Beast Boy's head.

"Ow! Dude, I could've gotten a bad concussion!" he shouted, rubbing the back of his head lightly.

"Sorry, wasn't looking. You would be a good target though..."

"Shut up." Robin laughed as Cyborg drove off. "Good riddance."

"Beast Boy, if you do anything weird during health class, I swear I will be mortified." warned Raven.

"I can't help it! There were pictures of girls! N-A-K-E-D."

"Only a pervert like you would pay attention to those posters." said Beast Girl, rolling her eyes.

"As if you don't."

"Exactly, I don't."

"I bet you do!"

"I'm not a pervert."

"Guys, we have to get to class now." reminded Raven. Both green teens looked at each other again and stuck out their tongues. Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose._ They're both immature._

"See ya!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Later!" shouted Beast Girl. Raven followed Beast Boy, until a hand shot out of nowhere and pushed Beast Boy onto the floor.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he screamed.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you, so watch where you're going asshole!" yelled Malchior.

"Why you little-" he seethed. Before he could say all different kinds of curses, Raven pulled him closer to her.

"Stay away, Malchior." she warned. Malchior turned to her.

"My love, why must you side with him? He's a monster, not a hero." Beast Boy's urge of pounding Malchior's smug face grew, but died down when he felt Raven giving his arm a squeeze.

"Let's go, Beast Boy." She dragged Beast Boy as he looked at Malchior and stuck out his middle finger. Soon, they arrived at their first class.

"Hate that bastard." he mumbled.

"This is going to be a LONG day..." Raven sighed. So far, all classes were silent except for health. Other students were laughing and pointing as Beast Boy screamed, yelped and fainted on the floor because some students held a large poster of a diagram named "How Humans Reproduce." Raven only face-palmed. Luckily, Beast Boy managed to recover from shock in time for the tournament.

"Aaaaahhhh, huh?" he said, turning is head and snapping out of his state of shock.

"Just in time. You're awake. And wipe off that drool." Beast Boy looked down at his school uniform. A large wet spot was on the middle part of his shirt.

"Aw dude!" He wiped off the drool and dried his shirt.

"Beast Boy?" Beast Boy froze and looked at Raven. "Did you really mean what you said? That you would die for me?"

"Every word." Raven hid her tears and hugged Beast Boy.

"Guys?" Both teens looked at Beast Girl.

"Just come here BG." said Raven, holding out her arm. Beast Girl slowly walked to them and Raven quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a group hug. "We'll survive this, ok?"

"You're starting to act as if you're Katniss Everdeen and I'm her younger sister, Primrose." said Beast Girl, in a muffled voice. The three released each other's grip and walked to the tournament. Suddenly, three teachers came, one grabbing each, and placed them in their own separate cell.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" shouted the instructor. "A game that is as amazing as The Hunger Games! The Dragon's Lair! Taking place in this old castle!"

"Obsession of dragons, therefore, he's Robin's brother..." whispered Beast Girl to no one cause she was alone in her cell. Only Beast Boy heard it because of his acute hearing and because his cell was next to her's.

"Ha..." _This is insane! They teach us things then they make us kill each other! For entertainment!_

"The cells shall open in 5...4...3...2...1...GO!" And at the same time he said go, all cells opened and at least thousands of people scattered around, killing each other.

"Beast Girl! Raven!" yelled Beast Boy, dodging all incoming attacks and flying guts/limbs. He frantically looked around, hoping to find them in one piece. Somewhere in the crowd, he noticed a green arm beckoning him to come. Obediently, he made his way through the rampaging crowd. After getting out of the insane crowd, a light blue shielded him. At that precise moment, a guy hit the shield with a sharp looking shuriken. It bounced off, landing on another guy's head, making a huge slice. Disgusted, Beast Boy looked away and faced both Beast Girl and Raven. Startled, he yelped.

"Dude! You scared me!"

"Sorry." said Beast Girl. Raven shrugged.

"Rae, can't you teleport us out of here?" asked Beast Boy, wincing every time blood, limbs, guts, or (in Beast Boy's case) shurikens hits the shield.

"I can't, they casted some sort of spell that disables teleportation-"

"And communication." finished Beast Girl, holding up her T-communicator.

"Hey, how long does this force field thing last?" asked Beast Boy, looking worriedly at the ninja dude who was still chucking shurikens at him.

"Two hours, forty five minutes, thirty one seconds and fifty seven milliseconds left." said Beast Girl, shifting her hair, revealing her glowing half moon shaped chakra on her forehead.

"It's BLUE?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, because I have powers from the moon."

"Oh. So mine's red because I have powers from the demons."

"I guess."

"If I have one, what shape and color would it be?" asked Beast Boy, striking a pose.

"Swirl." said Raven.

"Brown." said Beast Girl. Beast Boy looked horrified.

"I would have powers from_ POO_?" he asked.

"Pretty much." said both girls in unison. The two looked at each other and fell to the ground, laughing. "Just kidding. We don't know."

"Oh, ok." said Beast Boy, plopping himself on the ground. Soon, more students turned their attention at them.

"Hey! They're just sitting there relaxing and not doing anything!" one said.

"Then let's get them!" yelled another. All teens gathered into a large group, lined up, and blasted fire, ice, light magic, arrows, etc. The impact was great, but the force field still held.

"Holy shit! I don't know if I can take another hit!" yelled Beast Girl. Raven got up and created a black shield around the blue shield.

"Then double it." said Raven. Beast Boy looked at the ninja. The ninja looked at him as if he was pleading for help.

"Guys, I might sound crazy, but we can't let this ninja dude get killed." said Beast Boy. Both girls stared at him.

"WHAT? THAT NINJA WOULD KILL US!" they both screamed. Beast Boy looked at the ninja, who crossed his heart with his index finger and dropped all of his weapons. Then, an arrow whizzed by and hit the wall a hair length away from the ninja's head. Quickly, Beast Boy grabbed the ninja and pulled him into the force field.

"Dude, you sure you would not kill us?"

"I swear on my ancient ancestors' graves." he said, crossing once more.

"Sheesh, you didn't need to go that far." said Beast Boy, rolling his eyes.


	23. Blood That Sheds Tears

Chapter 23: Blood That Sheds Tears

"I win!" shouted the ninja.

"Aw man! For a second there I thought that rock beats paper." said Beast Boy, looking at his clenched fist.

"Nope."

"Guys, are you just going to sit there and play rock paper scissors or are you going to help us?" asked Beast Girl, straining her arms. "This shield is going to give way if we don't do something!" Hurriedly, the two boys got up and walked to the girls.

"We have a plan." said Beast Boy.

"Well, what is it? Don't leave us in suspense!"

"Run." said the ninja.

"Excuse me?"

"I SAID RUN!" Quickly, the group ran for their lives down the hallway, past some rooms, and ran up the spiral stairs.

"They will never find us here!" said Beast Boy, full of confidence as they made it to the top. Soon, the whole mob appeared out of the staircase.

"The universe loves to prove you wrong, Beast Boy." said Raven, as they were being cornered.

"Shit, now what?" yelled Beast Girl as the murderers came closer.

"Jump."

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

"JUST JUMP YOU STUPID MORONS!" Then, all four stepped off the platform as the mob opened fire. Morphing into a pterodactyl, Beast Boy grabbed the ninja by the shoulders and flew off with the girls.

"Where are they going?" shouted the instructor as the four students flew past the barrier. He stared at them angrily until he caught sight of Malchior trailing them. "At least they'll get a nice surprise." he cackled. Turning around, he watched the remaining students killing each other. Moments later, the small group landed at the field.

"Why are we stopping here instead of the tower?" asked Beast Boy, setting the ninja on the ground.

"Unless if you want to go back to that horrid school and face Robin's wrath, it's best if we don't go to the tower." said Raven. Beast Girl snickered. Then she looked up.

"Uh, guys?" Everyone looked at her. "Bad news. Don't look up." Disobediently, everyone looked up. Malchior hovered over them with a smug grin on his face.

"Trying to escape that easily? Foolish." Then, without warning, he shot an arrow at Beast Girl. Quickly, she disintegrated the arrow, but then, Malchior appeared behind her and shot out white energy.

"Beast Girl!" shouted Beast Boy, and jumped in behind Beast Girl, taking the blast himself.

"GARFIELD!" cried both girls in unison as he fell to the ground, severely pained. Coughing up blood, Beast Boy rose and punched Malchior's face. Both girls watched in awe as he transformed into the beast. He roared angrily and swiped at Malchior, narrowly missing his head.

"Low intelligence for a strong animal." commented Malchior. He somersaulted over the beast's head, grabbed the arm, and flung the beast onto the ground right behind both girls as if he was a rag doll.

"Did he just fling the green guy?" asked the ninja, who was looking over his shoulder at the bleeding beast.

"Yes, and his name is Beast Boy." said Beast Girl, firing her blue beastbolts. **(A.N. I called it beastbolt because Starfire's starbolts started with star and therefore Beast Girl's start with beast.)**

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" yelled Raven at the bystanding ninja.

"I don't have my weapons, remember?" Raven stared at him and suddenly lost all hope.

"Malchior...he's going to kill...Beast Boy."_ My Beast Boy..._

"DIE ALREADY YOU STUPID BASTARD! QUIT MOVING!" shouted a furious Beast Girl. Everybody could easily tell that she was getting tired of randomly shooting her beastbolts and missing. Malchior gave a smug grin and punched her swiftly across the face. She fell down on her knees holding her bruised cheek and the others including the beast could easily tell that she was crying. Tears ran down her face as she strained to keep most of them from pouring out of her eyes. The beast and Raven turned to Malchior. Raven's eyes turned red with fury.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT OUR FRIEND!" she yelled. Behind her, the beast was trying to sooth Beast Girl. Malchior noticed this and grinned.

"Raven my love, if you're in love with that lunatic, then why is he with_ her_?" he asked, pointing to the couple. Raven turned around and once again felt a stab of jealousy. For a second, Rage took over and flashed a murderous look at Beast Girl. Malchior read her face. "As you wish." Raven returned to normal and realized her mistake. She looked over at Malchior who created a blinding white sphere, shaping it into an arrow.

"NO, STOP!" screamed Raven, running towards him. But it was too late. He shot the white arrow at Beast Girl in blinding speed. But before it made contact with Beast Girl's heart, Beast Boy (still a beast) scooped her up and held her protectively, shielding her from the attack. The arrow landed a hit on the beast and pierced his back. Howling in pain, the beast fell to the ground, unmoving. All was deadly silent. Raven turned to Malchior with hated burning in her eyes. "You murderer!" Malchior shrugged and smiled devilishly.

"I was only trying to hit the girl and that idiot just took it instead." Raven punched his jaw and heard a sharp cracking sound. Malchior flew and fell to the ground, dazed. Turning on her heel, she ran to the fallen beast.

"Beast Boy? Beast Girl? Hello?" asked Raven, shaking the beast roughly. "GARFIELD! PLEASE WAKE UP! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" she yelled, hoping that this was all a joke. Unfortunately, it wasn't. Tears were falling out of her eyes. "GAR? GARFIELD? PLEASE! I DON"T WANT TO ALONE! IF YOU'RE STILL THERE, I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU THAT EVEN IF YOU DID ACT LIKE A STUPID KID OR SAID BAD JOKES I STILL LOVED YOU! SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" she sobbed. Then, she came to a realization. Putting her head on his back, she heard fast shallow breaths._ Beast Boy... he's still alive!_ She smiled and hugged the beast. Then, the beast disappeared and in its place was a severely wounded Beast Boy. He was still clutching Beast Girl to his chest. Raven's jealousy was soon overcame by joy and she planted a kiss on his sweaty forehead. In the midst of all joy, she heard a sickening slice and turned around to see Malchior lying on the ground on his front. On his back where the heart is, there was a star shaped shuriken. She turned to the ninja, who looked back.

"He was about to kill you with his arrow thingy, so I grabbed the last shuriken hidden in my right boot and chucked it at him." Raven smiled.

"Thank you." He only nodded. Turning her attention on Beast Boy, she healed his wound with her glowing hand. The shallow breaths became normal, and soon, Beast Boy woke up feeling dizzy.

"R-Rae?" he asked. Raven shushed him.

"It's alright Beast Boy." Beast Boy looked down and saw that he was still holding Beast Girl. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking as if she was having a nightmare. Raven looked at his bloody leg with concern. "Beast Boy, can you still walk?" Beast Boy tried, but fell down like an injured animal who was close to death.

"I can't Rae. I think I'm going to be crippled for the rest of my life." Raven felt like crying again, but then, Beast Girl let out an ear piercing scream. Soon, both of them were enshrouded in a blue glow, and when it faded, all of Beast Boy's wounds and his leg were fixed as if he never took two powerful blows. Beast Boy's eyes widened in surprised and looked at the shivering Beast Girl. Getting up, he carried her huddled form. "Ninja dude, come here." The ninja walked towards him with caution as if he believed that Beast Boy was going to strike him. When everyone was in a group, Raven chanted her mantra and they teleported into the Titan Tower.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!_

"Shit, I forgot about the alarm." said Raven, looking at everyone.


	24. A Ninja's Story

Chapter 24: A Ninja's Story/Secret

"Freeze!" yelled Robin as he ran up the stairs. Cyborg and Starfire followed their agitated leader.

"Robin, just because you were about to do your earthly ways with me and got interrupted doesn't mean you should be angry." said Starfire.

"WHAT?" yelled Cyborg.

"Shut up, Cyborg." said Robin. The trio bursted through the door and saw Beast Boy, Beast Girl, Raven and a ninja.

"Mind if you shut off that noisy alarm?" asked Raven, crossing her arms. Cyborg ran to his machine and deactivated the alarm.

"What are you doing here? School's not over." said Robin. Starfire flew to Beast Boy.

"Friend Beast Boy, what happened to Friend Beast Girl?" she asked, worriedly. Then, she turned to the ninja. "Who are you?" The ninja gave a slight bow.

"My name's Kittono. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Starfire giggled, which made Robin send Kittono a death glare.

"What's with the mask?" asked Robin, suspiciously.

"Well, what's with_ your_ mask?" he shot back.

"Please friends, let's not start a fight." said Starfire.

"Well, your mask is covering you whole head except for your eyes!" shouted Robin.

"Why are you such a-"

"Dude, what's that moving in your shirt?" asked Beast Boy, pointing at Kittono's chest. Kittono reached for the squirming thing and pulled out a black kitten.

"Oh, it's my pet kitten, Draco." Draco looked at everyone with his red intimidating eyes.

"Why did you bring a kitten to battle?" questioned Beast Boy again.

"Do you have something against cats?" he asked, slightly angry. Beast Boy picked up the tone quickly.

"No no no no, I don't!" Behind Kittono, Robin reached out his hand to pull off the mask.

"Don't even think about it." said Kittono, without turning around. Startled, Robin fell backwards.

"What's moving in your pants?" asked Robin, staring at Kittono's butt. Kittono's eyes widened.

"Shit, your leader's GAY?" he yelled, quickly turning around. Robin gave an angry look.

"No I am not!" he retorted.

"Friend Kittono, he's right. Something is moving in your pants." said Starfire. Everyone looked at kittono suspiciously. He was cornered. Sighing, he pulled out a long white tail and removed his mask. Gasps were heard.

"Dude...YOU'RE A CAT?" screamed Beast Boy so loud that Beast Girl whimpered in his arms.

"Part cat part human." he explained as his blond hair covered his left eye (from everyone's point of view).

"Still...A CAT?"

"If you have something against cats, by all means tell me."

"Like I said, I have nothing against cats!"

"Okay, I believe you." Kittono's left ear twitched. "It does fell better to let out your ears."

"Your head is a cat, and I bet your whole body (including his hands (five fingers)) except for your tail is human."

"Not really. My feet are paws."

"Close enough!"

"Anyways..." interrupted Raven, "let's go help Beast Girl." Everyone nodded and ran to the infirmary. Placing Beast Girl carefully on the bed, Beast Boy looked at the monitor.

"How is she, Cyborg?" he asked, worriedly. Cyborg shook his head.

"Man, she's in some kind of coma... and she looks like she is getting tormented or something." Beast Boy looked at Beast Girl with concern. She sqirmed and whimpered as minutes went by.

"Perhaps this might help." said Kittono as he pinched his nose and held up Beast Boy's stinkiest sock. Fits of giggles and snickers were heard. Beast Boy chose to ignore this and grabbed his sock and held it over Beast Girl's nose.

"While we're waiting for her to wake up, why don't you tell us your story?" asked Beast Boy. Kittono froze and looked at everyone's interested look. He sighed, knowing that he cannot escape this situation.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

_Story in Kittono's POV_

* * *

><p><em>Dead. Everyone I knew is dead. I'm the only survivor.<em>

The City of Destruction i- _was_ my home. Home of warriors, criminals, murderers, rapists, you name it. I was in the warrior catalogue if you were wondering. Looking around, I only saw mountains of ashes and dancing wild like flames. I wasn't always like this, part cat part human. I was a white two week old kitten. Because of the fact that I am a rare breed, and close to extinction (the breed), I ended up stolen by a psychotic scientist named Psycho... it fits actually, heh. My breed's name is Katsuno. Anyways, he abducted me and injected human DNA into my system. Even now, I still remember the pain I had to go through. I felt like I was being stretched across a never-ending height board. Once the pain was gone, I noticed him noting that I could see properly, had a slightly longer tail, taller, can stand on two legs, longer limbs, etc. I was actually furious for the fact that he caged me and treated like a lab animal. Oh, wait, I am one. Screw that shit. To make it short, I stayed there for the past fourteen years.

He sent me to school to "increase my intelligence" or something at age three. When the kids first looked at me, they laughed and threw juice boxes in my face. This went on for twelve years, and in eighth grade, many bullies would call me Kitty Boy, say "Here kitty kitty kitty," yank my tail, pull my ears, or stuff me in my small locker. Ever since that happened, I stayed in the electrical cage he stored me in, not wanting to go back. But he kept zapping me with his fucking taser and it REALLY hurts. Luckily, by the time he was about to take my blood samples for clones, I found a risky escape route. Pulling the panel off of the floor, I jumped into the abyss, the voice of the angry scientist slowly fading away as I fell deeper. I ended up on the streets, lost, hungry, but running. When I was far from the lab, I tripped on something and scraped my knee. Painful yes, but the discovery was breathtaking. On the floor was a blue teardrop shaped gem. The moment I touched it, I was surrounded by swirling bright lights. Great, an obvious rip-off from another story I bet. When the lights disappeared, I was wearing an EPIC black and gold armor with a golden belt holding the teardrop gem. Sadly, there was no helmet. I also had red CLAWS. F-U-C-K-I-N-G A-W-E-S-O-M-E. I look like a bad ass. But I saw the scientist running around screaming and shooting off peoples' heads off. Psychotic freak. I was still afraid of him, so I hid in the shadows.

Two years past and I was still living in fear. I knew I was sixteen, so I decided to end this fucking nightmare. It might be crazy or something, but the armor can detect your feelings. Rage was what I felt. Burning...rage. I saw blades extending from the armor on my arms. The battle lasted for seven days. By the time it ended, the City of Destruction was completely obliterated. I was the last one standing. Turning my back on the city... or piles of rubble, I ran in supersonic speed. How? I don't know. What seemed like minutes, I reached a town called Snowfreeze. Running through the town I slipped and fell. Shit, the whole ground was made of ice, and I'm horrible at skating. People who lived her wore ice skates. So, I got up and tried to blend in, but I kept sliding and flinging my arms to maintain my balance. Yes, I was deeply embarrassed. Soon, I crashed into..._her_. She turns out to be like me, half cat half human. She wore a purple mini dress, like the powerpuff girls z. How do I know them? You guess it (or not...fail), Dr. Psycho. Except she doesn't wear a mini jacket, gloves or shoes. She has white skates long, robotic-looking gloves with blue ice claws that could take any form. Drill, knife, dil- shit, I'm having a dirty mind. Anyways, she helped me up when I noticed a purple diamond shaped gem on her belt, and I could tell that she noticed mine. Kittana. That's her name. Funny that it's similar to my name. To make the story short and not boring, we went adventures together, kick the bad guys' ass, and she taught me how to skate while I taught her combat. She hates violence, so I went easy on her. Then, she got hurt, I left her in care of her friends, came to jump city, went to a school where people teach combat, which turned out to be a slaughterhouse, met Beast Boy, and yada yada you know the rest.

* * *

><p><em>End of Story<em>

"Oh, that's how you got here?" asked Beast Boy, his arm wobbling from holding the sock too long.

"Yep, that's pretty much it."

"Poor Friend Kittono, he mustn't be treated like that again." said Starfire, pulling Kittono into a crushing hug.

"Ack! Starfire! Can't...breathe...choking..." In an instant, Starfire released him.

"Friend Kittono, I am sorry." He gasped for air and rose to his feet.

"It's okay. I know that you weren't trying to crush me."

"Hey dudes! Beast Girl's starting to wake up!" yelled Beast Boy. Everyone rushed over, worried for Beast Girl's condition.

"Man, I'm starting to think that big bruise on her cheek was no accident." stated Cyborg.

"It was-" said Raven.

"Hey guys!" said Beast Boy. Beast Girl whispered a few words.

"Beast Boy...Beast Boy..."


	25. Visions of Beast Boy's Past

Chapter 25: Visions of Beast Boy's Past

Beast Girl quickly bolted up and searched the room to find Beast Boy standing to her right. Before Beast Boy could react, Beast Girl shot out her arms and gave him a TIGHT hug that challenges Starfire's.

"B-Beast Boy! Oh god, Beast Boy..." she sobbed. Part of Beast Boy wanted to sob with her for no apparent reason and the other part was focusing on how to survive if Beast Girl wasn't going to loosen her tight grip in a few seconds. Beast Girl looked at him and noticed that he was suffocating. Quickly, she loosened her grip, but still held on firmly.

"Beast Girl, what's wrong?" asked Beast Boy. Beast Girl shook her head.

"I-I don't know... one moment, I was on my knees in pain, the next, I was in...Africa." Beast Boy froze.

"A-Africa?"

"So much stuttering..." said Robin, still glaring at Kittono.

"I think I know what happened." announced Raven, clutching a large obsidian colored book. Everyone stared at her with curiosity. Raven opened the book and flipped pages, ignoring her teammates's stares. "It's... a rare ability."

"Is it a bad ability?" whimpered Beast Girl. Raven shrugged.

"It depends. What did you see?"

"More like see AND feel. I was...playing around and watched animals...until I saw a green monkey." Beast Boy grew cold, for the fact that he knew what was going to happen next.

"Go on."

"First off, you're not a psychiatrist. Okay, I got bitten, and it was the most painful thing I felt. I felt like I was DYING." Beast Boy's palms were now sweating. "Then, I was on a sinking boat and it turned out that my "parents" drowned. Next thing I knew, I was captured, abused by beating, and left to some team called Doom Patrol." Raven and everyone except for Beast Girl looked at Beast Boy.

"Doom Patrol...wasn't that the name of the team you were in before you came here?" asked Robin, with a slightly confused look on his face. Beast Boy lowered his head.

"Yes." he answered softly. Raven flipped a page.

"About your ability... Beast Girl," said Raven, completely capturing Beast Girl's attention,"Remember when Malchior slapped you?" The mentioning of Malchior's name shocked Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"Wait a minute...didn't you trap him in a creepy white book?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, but I guess he figured out how to escape the spell on his own."

"So, where is he now?"

"...dead."

"Excuse me?" Kittono stepped forward.

"I killed him." he said. Robin gave him an icy glare.

"So, you ARE a murderer. Some warrior you are." Raven smashed her book into Robin's face, leaving a rectangular imprint.

"Shut the fuck up Robin. It he wasn't there, Beast Boy and Beast Girl would've been long dead." Starfire's eyes grew large. Raven saw this look and decided to change the subject before Starfire cries a waterfall. "ANYWAYS, when Beast Girl got slapped, many emotions were scattering. Anger, sadness, and pain. But when a person tries to comfort her, she absorbs the person's most painful and sad memories, causing her to fall into a coma." Beast Boy's eyes shot opened wide.

"Did I harm her?" he asked. Raven shook her head.

"No, but she will experience the person's pain."

"But isn't that bad?"

"Well...it IS another way of knowing each other." Beast Boy pulled Raven into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Raven. As long as I didn't hurt her like what I did to you, I'm happy." Raven stared into Beast Boy's eyes.

"Beast Boy, for the hundredth twenty second time, you did not harm me."

"But-"

"Beast Boy," she said in a warning tone. Beast Boy slumped. Then, she turned to Beast Girl. "Beast Girl? It's time." Beast Girl nodded, sadly.

"I understand." Beast Boy and everyone else looked at Raven.

"What?" Raven didn't respond. "WHAT?"

"WE HAVE TO FUSE TOGETHER!" screamed Beast Girl, choking back a sob. Everybody except for Raven went into hysterics.

"BUT BUT BUT BUT...WHY?" they all screamed.

"I...I don't want to cause Beast Boy any more pain."

"Beast Girl...why?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's my fault that you got injured. If I never existed..." Beast Girl eyes clouded a little,"If I never existed..."

"Beast Girl, please don't become an emo." Beast Girl eyes burned with fury.

"WHAT THE FUCK? I'M NOT GOING TO BE A FUCKING EMO!" Then, she fell to her knees. "Why...?"

"Beast Girl, we have to do this now, you emotions are out of control." Then, Raven looked at everyone's confused face.


	26. A Mixed Ending

Chapter 26: A Mixed Ending

Hurriedly, the titans (and Kittono) ran into Raven's room where a ominous lavender orb rests on the floor. Everyone sat around the orb as Beast Girl and Raven sat on both sides of the orb. **(I said orb too many times, sorry XD)**

"Beast Girl, you know the words, right?" asked Raven. Beast Girl nodded and closed her eyes.

"Azarath metrion zinthos, grachion hentia mortios, condoro vintai, VINTAI!" they both chanted. Both girls floated and a blinding light appeared between them.

"Wait!" yelled Beast Boy. Raven and Beast Girl looked at him with mild confusion. "Rae, will I ever see Beast Girl again?"

"I don't know."

"Cliche ending," mumbled Robin.

"Robin, what's a cliche?" asked Starfire.

"Nevermind." He looked at Beast Girl with great satisfaction. "At least we'll be rid of the fucking soon-to-be-traitor." Beast Girl threw him a dirty glance filled with hatred and blasted him with her beastbolt, not using a lot of force. Still, the impact made Robin fall over, making his cape drape over him.

"Douche," she spat. Raven rolled her eyes. Soon, the light covered both girls and became fused into a whole Raven. Dizzy, she collapsed into Beast Boy's sturdy arms.

"Rae?"

"Shut up, Robin." Beast Boy smiled._ Yep, still here._ Carefully, Beast Boy lifted Raven and carried her to his room. Robin took notice of this.

"Beast Boy, I'm having a dirty mind right now." he said. Beast Boy turned around and gave Robin an icy glare.

"Did I do anything to Beast Girl when she slept in my room?" Robin didn't respond. Beast Boy sighed. "Besides, look around." Everyone turned to see scattered books, papers, and other unknown (but probably dangerous) artifacts of some kind. "Do you want Raven to sleep in a messy room?"

"Beast Boy, _your_ room is messy."

"DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC!"** (To all Pewdiepie fans: This should be familiar. Credit to Pewdiepie)**

"Sheesh, ok." Beast Boy lifted his head and continued to walk towards his room. Starfire looked at Robin with her innocent eyes.

"Robin, how can a mind be dirty if it cannot be touched or seen?" Robin groaned as Kittono chuckled and Cyborg laughed.

_Three hours later..._

Beast Boy sat on his favorite rock behind the T tower, looking at the sunset. Behind him, Raven sneezed, making Beast Boy jump three feet into the air.

"Sorry Beast Boy," she said as Beast Boy landed in the cold water.

"It's okay Raven, you just surprised me, that's all." he said as he got up and sat on his rock. Raven sat next to him.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that... why was Beast Girl's emotions going haywire while yours was still intact?"

"I had more experience on controlling emotions. To her, it was... well..."

"Alien?"

"Yeah, alien." The couple looked at the setting sun.

"Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"Back to what you...blurted out... did you truly mean it?" Rae looked into his forest eyes.

"Beast Boy, you can be so stupid. Of course I meant it." Beast Boy gave a small chuckle, then stopped.

"Hey... I not stupid!" Raven laughed.

"Beast Boy, it's your unintelligence, honesty, and humor I fell in love with."

"And my charming looks?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yes, even your looks."

"Ahem, _charming_ looks."

"Beast Boy, do you want me to send you into another dimension?"

"Nope!" Raven smiled, looking at Beast Boy's frightened expression.

"You know I was joking, right?"

"Who knows, you could've meant it."

"True." Beast Boy grinned and pulled Raven closer to him. Sighing, she kissed Beast Boy's tender lips. When they finally let go, Beast Boy looked lovingly at Raven's eyes for who knows how long. And he could've sworn that for a moment, Raven's eyes flashed green.

**Me: Thanks for reading this story! It's my first one so please send reviews!**

**Beast Girl: Keep an eye out for a sequel too!**

**Beast Boy: WHERE THE FUCK IS MY TOFU?**

**Me: Cyborg demolished them all, but lucky for you, I have extras because I too love tofu! (and soymilk)**

**Beast Boy: YAY :D**

**Cyborg: DX Aww hell no!**

**Beast Boy and Beast Girl: :D**


	27. In Memory

In Memory...

This story is dedicated to my great loss

Denny, my small one of the four kittens,

We will miss you.


End file.
